


Doom [Fic]

by shark_khaleesi01



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_khaleesi01/pseuds/shark_khaleesi01
Summary: The Doom Slayer shows mercy on one of the only human beings still left alive, by rescuing her from the demons on Earth. Dr. Elise Gates becomes semi-indebted to the Slayer, sticking around to help him. However, things get a little heated between the Slayer and Dr. Gates, proving that the Doom Slayer might still be human after all.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy & Original Character(s), Doomguy/OC Dr. Elise Gates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. I

Heavy thudding of boots against the metal ramp sounded off. The Slayer walked ahead as I trailed behind a ways. He kept a tight grip on the weapon, but something had happened when we got separated. He alluded to being in pain through how he touched himself. He doesn’t take too well to physical contact and he doesn’t say much; I’ve tried to be stand offish, but my nurturing nature screams to make it better. I turned around, looking over my shoulder from out the fogged face shield I was wearing. I had been fitted with a suit made by VEGA. It had been fashioned from The Slayer’s old armor and made to fit a woman’s body. The Slayer found me, near death. My name is Elise Gates. I’m one of the only remaining UAC doctors who managed to escape Mars.

I had found my way through the portal after Dr. Hayden ordered shut down on the UAC Mars Base. He knew that I had left without permission. I was in the middle of hiding from Dr. Hayden when the demons found me. I could hear the sounds of phasers going off, some garbled electronic voice and the pumping of a shotgun before losing consciousness completely. I knew I had been hurt. I woke up to a bouncing motion and found myself in something’s arms. My eyes cracked open, looking up at this person who was walking holding me. I passed back out. When I came to at the Base, VEGA was helping to stitch me up and was tending to my other wounds. He was also asking questions. The Slayer never spoke a word to me and still hasn’t aside from the occasional grunts and grumbles. However, since he found me, The Slayer has formed a very protective mindset over me. I don’t know what I mean to him, but I know I do owe him a lot for saving me. He could’ve left me to die there in the UAC control room.

I’ve heard stories about him. Up until now, I never imagined myself living with the Slayer and observing his tedious day to day way of doing things. They are all true, the stories I mean. We were returning to Base from a hive infestation. We accidentally got separated within the hive, having to defend ourselves alone. Although he’d never admit it, I saw (through the glass on his helmet) the look of panic when I stumbled free from the hive covered in blood. The door opened as we moved into the Base entrance. VEGA chimed to greet us. “Welcome back, Slayer and Dr. Gates.” I sighed heavily as the large metal doors thudded shut and locked. I was covered in all kinds of brain matter and blood. “Are you injured Dr. Gates?” VEGA asked. “No. I’m just messy. I’d like to get cleaned up.” I said. “Follow the Slayer. He will show you where to leave your armor to be cleaned.” This is all still so foreign to me. I followed him, maintaining my distance. We walked into this washing station area with large metal tubs and hoses. The Slayer reached up, unclasping the valves on his helmet. The air hissed and he twisted it some, pulling it from his head. He placed it down. His hair was drenched in sweat and was stuck to his face. VEGA chimed as we stood there. I had lifted my helmet off. “Slayer, it might be wise to assist Dr. Gates.” He suggested. He turned and looked over his shoulder, grunting softly. “I can handle it, VEGA.” I said. I began to undress myself, removing the armor. The Slayer had walked over to the station and grabbed something. He turned around just to see Dr. Gates pulling the chest plate from her body.

Underneath the armor, I was wearing my bra and underwear. I sat down to remove the lower half as the Slayer started to undress himself. I looked up, admiring as he peeled back the metal slick crimson-stained layers. He twisted the gauntlets and pulled them off. He finished removing his chest, belly and back plates. He sighed wearily before sitting down to remove the lower portion. His stout torso was well defined, peppered with different kinds of scars. His skin a deep tanned color. As he peeled back the layers of armor from his thighs, the muscles spazzed and stretched out. He was wearing a pair of underwear, fitting completely to his body. They were 3 inches in length, tightly squeezing his thighs. They were dark black, preventing me from getting a look at his…groin. My eyes wandered to see blood slick between his legs. “Oh my god, you’ve been hurt.” I said, rushing over to get a look at him. I squatted down between his legs, attempting to push the solid muscle apart. He growled, slapping my hands away. “Stop. This is really bad. I can fix, but you need to cooperate with me.” His head jerked back, brow furrowing in confusion. “Slayer—” He held up his hand to silence VEGA. I watched him as he pointed to the medic kit that was bolted to the wall. I looked over my shoulder. “Stay seated.” I said, getting up and moving away.

I had forgotten about being in my underwear in front of him. The Slayer watched curiously as Dr. Gates shuffled through the medic kit. His head tilted to the side curiously as his eyes moved up and down her backside. “You’re staring…” VEGA pointed out. The Slayer furrowed his brow and looked away, pouting like a child. He most certainly was NOT staring. I walked back over with some gauze and alcohol to disinfect the wound. Demons are riddled with bacteria and disease. “This may sting.” I said, pouring the alcohol onto the pad. His gaze remained averted. I pressed it onto the deep gash. He winced. “I’m sorry.” I unfolded the gauze to place it against the wound. VEGA watched as Dr. Gates bandaged the Slayer up. He and the Slayer knew that he would be healed by morning, but Dr. Gates just wanted to help…the only way humans know how. Slayer’s gaze shifted back to her, watching with intent as she analyzed the wound. His hazel/green eyes fell to her breasts, still confined by the thick cup shaped material strapped to her chest. They looked so full. The pale milky skin rose and fell with each breath. It made him feel a certain way. Not in a foreign manner, but a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. So much so that a sudden rush of blood shot downward.

I rubbed my thumb over the surgical tape, making sure it stuck. He grunted softly. “That should be okay—for-for now…” The material covering his groin jumped a bit as my eyes fell over it. It formed a bulge. My cheeks flushed as I looked away, rising to my feet, I backed off. “Well, its cleaned. Just don’t mess around with it.” I grabbed the UAC sweatshirt on the bench and pulled it on. “VEGA, I am going to shower in my quarters.” “Very good, Dr. Gates. I will see to it that your armor is cleaned.” I turned and walked off.  
“That was very inappropriate, and you know it.” VEGA snapped. Slayer just scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. Once in my quarters, my blush deepened. Had I given the Doom Slayer an erection? The man who is without thought, feeling and word. The man who slaughters demons as a hobby, making it seem as simple as knitting or sewing. The man who I believed to be nothing but myth until a few days ago. Yes, THAT Doom Slayer. It could’ve just been an accident. He doesn’t think about those things. He’s not—he’s not like other men are.

I showered and dressed myself. As I was settling in, VEGA chimed into my room. “Thank mercy I caught you out of the shower.” He quipped. I chuckled. “Is he alright, VEGA?” I asked. “The Slayer will be fine. He will heal immediately. There’s no need for bandaging.” “Oh…well, you could’ve said that.” I said, looking away. “It was clear you were concerned. I think the Slayer enjoyed it. I’m surprised he allowed you to touch him.” Another blush dusted my cheeks. Silence littered the air. “Dr. Gates, you must excuse his behavior. He’s not…well, he’s different.” I nodded, already knowing what VEGA was insinuating. “I know, VEGA. It’s not an issue.” I assured. “Do I detect a disappointed tone?” “No, you do not.” I toughened. “Very well. Is there anything I can do for you?” “No, VEGA. Goodnight.” “Goodnight, Dr. Gates.” He said. The intercom blipped off, leaving me alone once more. I picked up my book, beginning to read.

Meanwhile, the Slayer paced nervously around his room. He had sent VEGA away to be alone with his thoughts, which now he was suddenly having a flood of. Dr. Gates was a beautiful woman. She was, as VEGA had put it, sculpted by goddesses. The fullness of her hips, her cinched waist and full chest made the Slayer weak to a point. He’d never felt weak, not since…well, you know. Being weak was not an option for him, at least not in front of other human beings. Slayer had chosen to be vulnerable in front of VEGA and there were times when the A.I. would find him curled upon the ground, sobbing. But Dr. Gates…she was different. The Slayer couldn’t quite pinpoint what that feeling was. Suddenly, VEGA chimed in. “Your vitals are all over the place, Slayer. Do you need assistance?” He shook his head. “Are you thinking about Dr. Gates again?” VEGA asked. Slayer grunted a response. “There’s no doubt she’s an attractive woman, but that’s never been something you’ve had time for.” Another grunt followed by a weak nod. “You should rest, Slayer. You will feel well in the morning.” Slayer moved towards his bed. He laid in bed.

I was laying there as well. My hands folded over the covers as I laid there looking up at the ceiling. I couldn’t stop thinking about the Slayer. Knock it off, Elise. Stop misplacing things. I thought to myself. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands. Goddamnit. I got up and exited my quarters. The halls were darkened as VEGA was converting all his energy towards working on his mods. I walked along, rubbing my neck wearily. I walked towards the glass window overlooking the giant glowing orange and red landscape. “Dr. Gates…” A deep voice rolled through the room. My eyes widened, it was a voice that was all too familiar. I turned and looked over my shoulder, through the darkness came a pair of white metallic arms. I caught myself screaming but they were soon silenced by a rough hand. “Let me go!” I screamed, yanking away. I turned around to see the Slayer standing there. Instead of walking away, I ran towards him, wrapping my arms around him. He caught me.

My fingers sunk into his scarred skin as I hiccupped between sobs. It felt like he could crush me with a single squeeze, and he was being so gentle right now. His hand moved behind my head, holding me against his broad chest. “Y-You can’t—you can’t let them…” I choked on the words. He offered an endearing rub against my back. I could hear the erratic heart beating under his chest cavity. “You’re okay.” He said. I gasped, pulling away. His voice was deep and scratchy, as a result of him rarely using it. I looked up at him, our eyes flittering between each other’s. My heart was beginning to beat rapidly as my eyes moved to his lips. Don’t even think it, Elise. I thought. Without warning, he leaned down, connecting our lips. He smelled fresh like he had showered. His hair was clean and fluffy around his hardened features. His lips were chapped just slightly. His strong hands rested on the small of my back as my fingers clasped together around his neck, pulling him down some. Our mouths separated slightly, heads turning to get each other at different angles. My fingers ran over the smooth features of his face, observing each line and dive. This man was truly something else. He pulled away. I gasped softly. He brushed his nose against mine, wanting my neck to crane back. I sighed, leaning back in his grip. His lips connected themselves to my throat.

So much was running through the Slayer’s mind at this moment. He had never before known this feeling. A consuming feeling. Looking at her now made him weaker than ever, he wasn’t sure what this feeling was, but he was loving how it was making him feel. Never before had he imagined that he could be content in being weak. He reached down, his hands cupping my backside and lifting me up. He continued to very easily kiss at my throat. My fingers moved into his hair, raking softly against his scalp. He growled at the contact. I leaned down, kissing where I had them. “I’m sorry.” I apologized. His kissing returned to my neck. I could tell he was hesitating when his lips reached my clavicle. His eyes fluttered up to me. “You may.” I said. His fingers very gently pulled against the material covering my breasts. The clasp, which was in the middle, broke free and fell from my breasts. They bounced lightly. He stood there for a moment, his eyes were scoring around as if he was confused. “If we go to your quarters…where it’s a little more private, I can show you how to…navigate this.” I encouraged. For all I knew, The Slayer didn’t really want this. He cocked his head to the side. “I just don’t want VEGA to find out.” I whispered. A dark little smile curled his lips. He grunted something, slinging me over his shoulder and walking off. So much for romantic antics.

The large metal door opened, and we stepped inside. I was certain the thundering noise would catch VEGA’s attention. He moved to the bed, lowering me from his shoulder and placed me on the bed. I sat there as he towered over me, looking down. My hands moved up to form over my breasts. He dropped down to his knees, pushed my legs apart. His fingers extended to pull my hands from covering the naked skin underneath. “D-Do you know what you’re doing?” I asked. He grunted something before dipping his head down. His chapped lips brushed along the smooth skin. I gasped. They placed easy kisses on my chest. His hand reached up, cupping the other breast and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bud in the center. His tongue slithered out, lapping against the erect bud. A quivering breath lifted from my throat as my own fingers moved to encase his head. I whimpered softly. The area between my legs was growing wetter with each lick. Twisting my fingers around the short dark tendrils, I pulled his face closer between the fleshy mounds. My head fell backward as the gasps and moans just continued to flow freely from my lips. I was trying desperately to be quiet.

Suddenly, he retracted his mouth, standing up. My eyes wished to stay with his, but they dropped down to follow his hands as he pushed them along his rigid form. They scored across his muscular structure and finally stopped at his hips just along the neatly kept trail of hair that formed just under his belly button. Thick fingers pushed down the spandex material that he was wearing for underwear. They pushed a little before removing themselves to grope the abnormally large appendage that was still shielded by the material. He gave a few strokes, playfully. He hummed easily as my eyes seemed to soften at the image of him doing so. Timidly, I reached forward, extending my fingers when I stopped. “May I?” I asked. He hesitated before nodding. I moved off the bed, my knees thudded against the metal flooring underneath. He took a single step back, his eyes continued to look down on me. My fingers inched forward, tugging at the spandex material. I pulled them down past the muscles that were his legs. He grunted softly as I pulled them to stretch against his quads. His appendage jumped from the material, bobbing slightly. My tongue fell from my mouth slightly, gazing at him. There’s nothing in any of the stories about the Slayer being…well, anything sexual really. It’s up for dispute. I guess it’s never been something any of us have considered. Yet now, here I am. Kneeling in front of the Doom Slayer. Without anymore hesitation, I reached up, running my fingers around the scarred and veiny appendage.

He let out a groan of satisfaction as the pad of my thumb glazed over the slit in the center of the crown, spreading the clear fluid around. I leaned forward, flicking the tip of my tongue over it. He let out a hiss. My fingers wrapped around the base as my tongue inched out more, slithering around the crown. Saliva coated the flexing red mushroom shaped head as I pulled away, offering more licks. His hand reached down to rest against the back of my head, encouraging me forward. My mouth fell open wider, wrapping around his erection. He groaned at the contact. His hand tightened a little around my head, inching me closer. I don’t know how much of this I can take on the first try. My hands reached up, pressing against his thighs to stop him. He loosened his grip as I pulled off for just a moment. He gave a quizzical pouting look. “Let me go at my own pace, I promise it’ll feel good.” I said, keeping my hand glued to the base. My mouth returned to around his erection as I started to bob my head. Muttering groans and moans lifted from the Slayer’s lips. He reached down, pawing against the loose hair that hung around my face, pushing it back. He tasted so good. My tongue swirled around his cock, pulling it further into my mouth. I could feel my heat throbbing at the gliding feeling of his member against the back of my tongue. He grunted softly. “More..” he growled. My hands moved around, grasping his ass and pulling him against my face. His cock bumped against the back of my throat as I started to swallow. He pitched his head back, hips thrusting forward demanding I go deeper. My tongue slipped out, lathering up his glands. This elicited a yummy response from him. He likes it. I continued to wiggle my tongue against them, drawing out more hissing moans.

The Slayer’s eyes kept screwing shut no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. His fingers remained nestled in Dr. Gates’ hair. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t feel like any of it would do any good, so he settled for all the moans and groans. She was so polite and nice to him while it was happening, but this was so dirty. His hands held her there as his hips started to move on their own. They thrusted forward. He could feel her throat contracting around it. It felt good and he wanted to do more of it. His hips continued to crash against her face until she pulled away. I couldn’t handle how vigorously he was fucking my throat. He looked down at me, resuming that pouting face. “Get on the bed.” I said. He wrinkled his brow. “Come on…it’ll feel better than this.” I encouraged, reaching for his hand. I stood up, pulling him to the bed. He seated himself, laying back in the center of the bed. I stood there, peeling off my panties as he watched me. His hand had moved to encase his length, stroking it to the image of me finishing undressing. “Let me..” I said, pulling his hand away. My mouth returned around his appendage, but only for a second. I lifted my mouth, climbing up his body and straddling his hips. His hands moved to my hips. “Give me some—oh!” He shifted around, pushing himself into me. I lost my breath for a second there. Panting heavily, I tried to gather my focus. Meanwhile, the Slayer was LOVING seeing her be shocked. He hadn’t spent much time focusing on his sexual tendencies but seeing her yelp like that was just so adorable. He roughly clamped his hands down on her hips. My hips started to rock against his. It’s been a while since I’ve done this, but I’m willing to show him what I know. He’s so fucking big. I whimpered softly. They were met with growling responses from the Slayer. His hands stayed clamped to my hips, wanting the grinding motions to continue. I leaned back a little, bucking my hips forward against his own. His hands moved up on my waist, lifting me up some. My mouth fell open gasping and whining. He shifted around, sitting up as the bouncing stopped and turned back into grinding. I looked down and he was looking up at me. The Slayer was looking at Dr. Gates; he was admiring the warm orange nightly glow that spilled over her body. His hand reached up, cupping her face and pulling her down into a sensual kiss. My fingers tore into his hair. “Let me do it.” He said, pulling from the kiss. Without any struggling, he lifted me and flipped our position over. His hands rested on either side of the pillow. My legs remained spread apart as he rested between them. His hips started to retract slowly and push back forward. It was obvious he was trying to be gentle.

“You can go faster.” I encouraged. “I wanna go slow. It feels really good.” It was a deep growling response to my statement. It does feel so good… As he continued to thrust, I could feel myself inching ever closer to that ecstasy edge. He leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss as I was whimpering and whining. The Slayer was liking all the little noises she was making. It was causing him to feel fuzzy all over. Her fingernails raked into his obliques as she whimpered for him to go faster. He delighted in knowing he was doing this…that he was teasing her in such a manner. The rising and falling of his hips started to get a little quicker. “Oh my god…tha—that feels so good!” I squealed quietly. I was met with his lips pressed against mine in an effort to make me be quiet. My fingernails contracted around his traps. His arms moved under my back to lift me from where I was on the bed. He had me suspended in the air, several inches off the bed. I could feel myself squirming against him, eager to get to my own orgasm. Suddenly, we returned to that familiar position, only this time, he was doing the majority of the work. Lifting me and lowering me back down repeatedly on the thickened appendage. “Oh my god…don’t stop, don’t stop..” I panted. His eyes were alive, swimming with curious lust as he continued to maneuver me up and down. I was so desperate to make noise over this feeling. I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to let go. Just as he lifted me, the lowering motion caused me to orgasm all over his member. He let out a growl at the warm surge of creamy substance around him.

My entire body was vibrating from such an intense orgasm. Once more the position changed to me on my belly with my face in the dampened sheets of the Slayer’s bed. His strong hands flanked my backside, shoving me into such a high arch it was uncomfortable. Meanwhile, his hips crashed against me; the buried appendage angrily slamming against that single spot, causing me to cry out into the pillow that was nearby. Cries of passion synonymous with his own grunts and groans filled my ears. It was like neither of us even cared if VEGA was listening. Finally, his hips crashed into me, releasing a thick seed into my womb. Fingers aggressively maintained their grip on my hips, yanking me back on him. They stuttered for a second before we both collapsed in bed together. The slight hair on his chest had been made slick with the laborious task of sex. I didn’t care, somehow my fingers danced their way across his chest, touching the smoothed skin on his face. He grunted quietly, eyes growing heavy with sleepiness. Pretty soon, his breathing had steadied, and he had quieted.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated between the Slayer and Dr. Gates while VEGA asks questions about what Dr. Gates expects out of her sexual relations with the Slayer.

Soft naked toes brushed against the Slayer’s calf. He jumped awake, sitting up. He looked around at first before looking down to see Dr. Gates laying beside him. Then it all flooded back. Her and him, tangled together in ecstasy. She looked so beautiful against the orange glow of the outside. And of course, the Slayer himself had not known any feelings like those. He knew but didn’t embrace them. There’s no room for love, happiness, sadness or even little Doom Slayers. Yet, in a split moment...Dr. Gates proved there was still a human side to the Slayer. Deeply hidden, yes, but alive still. His fingers pushed her hair back from her eyes, she moaned softly and turned over. He moved from the bed, leaving to get suited up. He’d go alone today. 

I was awoken by VEGA’s familiar chiming. I sat up, sleepily rubbing my eyes. “Yes, VEGA?” I asked. “Slayer—oh, Dr. Gates. What are you doing in here?” I groaned. “Where is here again?” I asked. “The Doom Slayer’s quarters. More importantly his...bed.” I gasped, yanking the covers up over my breasts. “Wh-where is he?” I inquired. “He is out. He went alone.” VEGA answered. I sighed. “Dr. Gates, can I do something for you?” He asked. “No, I...I just need to get dressed.” I said. 

Later, I was in the labs. I couldn’t stop thinking about him. My mind was a torrent of emotions for this otherwise emotionless being. Just then, I heard the large metal doors open. I rushed towards the entrance of the base. He stumbled forward a few feet to avoid getting crushed by the doors. Something was wrong. He rocked a bit before dropping down on his knees. He fell against the grated floor. “Oh my god! VEGA! VEGA!” I shouted. I rushed over, unhooking his helmet and pulling it free. I pressed my fingers against his neck. “His pulse is very weak.” His armor was dented, scratched and pieces were missing in certain areas. “What happened out there?” I asked. VEGA assisted me as much as he could, bringing a gurney to me. I stripped off the Slayer’s armor before getting him into the gurney. I managed to get him into bed, wiping him down as best as I could. His breathing was uneven and almost nonexistent. My fingers glided over his face. His eyes fluttered and brow furrowed. “Just rest for now. VEGA?” “Here, Dr. Gates.” “Monitor his vitals.” “Yes, ma’am.” I left the room. I wanted—no, needed to be alone. I was afraid. I locked myself in the lab and sat there crying for a moment. 

What seemed like hours passed before the Slayer awoke, gasping and growling. “How are we feeling?” VEGA asked. The Slayer looked down at himself. How had he gotten here? A frenzied killing spree must’ve caused him to forget. “Dr. Gates will want to check on you.” VEGA said. That chiming noise sounded. “Yes, VEGA?” “He is awake. His vitals are steady.” Thank god. “Thank you, VEGA.” “Doctor?” “Yes?” “Might we have a discussion about what occurred between you and he later? I don’t see how I might’ve missed something so big.” Does an A.I. have the ability to be curious? Surely VEGA knows about sex. “Later.” I said. I left the lab once more to see him. The automatic metal doors tumbled and opened. I could hear the water running. I walked towards the bathroom and the shower was going, but he was nowhere in sight. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned. He was standing there, completely naked. I averted my eyes. “I just came to check on you. I’ll come back where you’re decent.” I said. I wasn’t sure if last night meant anything to him, but I didn’t want to assume he had liked it or even cared about it. I moved to pass him when he grabbed my arm. I looked up. Those hazel green pools were alive, maybe more now than before. “Stay.” He said. He reached forward, unbuttoning the buttons on my blouse. It’s still hard to imagine a man with the strength for ripping apart a Mancubus’s face, would be in the least bit gentle. He pushed the material back against my shoulder blades, revealing the skin underneath. “Would you like for me to shower with you?” I asked. He pulled his bottom lip back into his mouth and nodded his head. 

Clothes were eagerly discarded as we stepped further into the futuristic looking bathroom. He wasn’t even going to tell me about what happened, instead he wanted to bury whatever it was. Within an instant, I found myself under the pouring warm water of the shower. Steam gently billowed to the lighting fixtures above as we stop there, embraced. Our lips met feverishly. My fingers tangled in the wet expanse of dark hair that clung around his face. “You shouldn’t have gone by yourself.” I mumbled. His mouth broke away from mine to kiss at my neck and the side of my face. His hands scored against my backside, pulling me forward. “I-I mean—something could’ve happened. An—And you know how bad that’d be.” I gasped out. He hummed a response. “It’s just…too dangerous..” I said. My breath was dissipating with each heated kiss placed along my clavicle. “Are you looking for an apology?” He asked. His eyes gleamed up at me from under the falling water. “We—Well…” He reached down, lifting me from where I was standing. I yelped softly. He lowered me down on himself. “Does that make up for it?” He asked. My head was leaning against the shower wall. God, this more than makes up for it… I looked back at him and nodded my head, almost unable to speak. I’m suddenly starting to realize that I think I might be in love with the Doom Slayer.

VEGA’s systems sounded off, beeping erratically. It let him know the Slayer’s vitals were going haywire again, specifically his heart rate. VEGA accessed the ship’s heat signature reader, hoping to solve the issue. He was looking for other life forms aboard the ship. Although they would’ve tripped the sensors, the system was down for upgrades last night and ANYTHING could’ve happened. While there were no life forms, VEGA discovered the answer to his questions about Dr. Gates and the Slayer. Two heat signatures, tangled together under the fog of falling water. 

The Doom Slayer grunted softly as my fingers tangled in his hair. Soft gasping accompanied the billows of steam rising. “Go faster..” I panted. His palm pressed to the wall, while his other hand kept me lifted, not that it took much to do so. “Oh my god!” He chuckled darkly. Innocent whimpers spilled from my lips. I couldn’t handle much more of this. “Don’t stop..” I gasped. Our mouths connected together in sloppy kisses. I could feel myself tightening up, as that tingling sensation exploded, rattling my nerves to their core. Every orgasm with the Slayer is so intense and almost painful to a point. My fingernails sunk down into his shoulders as my legs tightened around his waist. Our lips met in more feverish kisses as the Slayer tried to stifle my moans and whimpers. My head fall back against the shower wall as his lips moved to kiss at my clavicle and my throat. My fingers remained tightly encased within the fibers of his hair as the water clouded my vision of him. His grunts started to get louder and quicker paced. “Oh my god! Yes! Yes!” I shouted. “Pl—Please d-don’t cum in me..” I pleaded. “I’m not going to…” He growled. He pulled himself from me, reaching down to ensnare the head of his length in his hand. He gave me enough time to sink down on my knees. My mouth wrapped around him, as his hand pulled away. They moved to ensnare the back of my head, yanking me forward as his erection throbbed against the back of my throat, releasing a warm seed. He growled softly. I patted my hand against his thigh, letting him know to let me go. His hands lifted allowing me to pull off. 

I got out of the shower, tying my hair up and wrapping the towel around myself to dry off. The Slayer stepped out after me, eagerly pawing at me as I handed him the towel. “Later…” I said, softly. He shook his head. “Right now.” He growled. I leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. “I said, later, my love.” He pouted as I moved out of the room. I gathered up the articles of clothing that were on the floor, dressing myself before leaving. The Slayer was still in the bathroom as I walked out of the chambers, returning to my own. As I walked, I felt a sense of newness within my skin. Something felt so different. It couldn’t really have been just having sex with him. I mean, that’s not why I’m here. I’m not even here for a reason; sooner rather than later, The Slayer could decide I mean so little to him and just be done with me. I don’t want that to be so…but sometimes things just change. 

I moved to punch in the keycode to my room and the doors automatically opened. I gasped. “I was hoping we could have that discussion now, Dr. Gates.” VEGA said. “Jesus Christ…you scared me.” I said, stepping into the room as the door shut behind myself. I moved towards the bed. “While I’m open to this discussion, I’m not really sure what difference it makes.” I said. “Well, like I said…it might do you well to stay clear of the Slayer in that manner. “It’s not really—we were just…” I sighed. I was trying to sort through my thoughts to explain to the A.I. what exactly was going through MY mind while it was occurring. I didn’t really know what the Slayer was thinking. “I can’t explain it.” I finally said. “Well, just try. I’m willing to listen.” VEGA encouraged. “Well…it just happened. I got scared and when I turned around, I realized that the Slayer was standing there. It was just a quick embrace and really HE was the one who kissed me.” “You do realize that the results of your actions together might be small human beings…” He pointed out. I sighed. “I know.” “Is that something you’re looking to achieve?” “No! Of course not, I just—we were enjoying pleasing each other.” I said. “So that’s what this is about? It’s not for the reproduction of future generations.” He pointed out. “No, it’s not.” I said. “Is that all you wanted to know?” I asked, moving to sit at the desk and flip through some of my notes. “I suppose for now.” VEGA said. “Well, I would appreciate it if you’d leave me to my work.” I said. VEGA dismissed himself from the quarters, leaving me alone.

“Slayer, we must speak.” VEGA said. He was being rather intrusive. The Slayer turned around, looking over his shoulder at VEGA. He grunted softly. “What purpose is Dr. Gates here for?” The Slayer remained silent. “I know you can speak to me.” VEGA snapped. The A.I. was getting frustrated. “Dr. Gates is here because I choose to have her here.” The Slayer finally answered. “I don’t think she should be here if she’s going to encourage such behavior from you.” “I am finished speaking to you.” The Slayer snapped. He walked across the room towards the computer and sat down. “You cannot ignore that she is changing you.” “I said, leave!” He bellowed. “As you wish..” VEGA responded. 

As the day dwindled on, we spent it within the Base. A fire storm was coming through, it usually happens once a month according to some of the research that I have done. We could never discover what caused them or why they only happen once a month. Despite me no longer being a part of the UAC, I still work like I am. That’s why I spend my time in the lab, or in my quarters reviewing notes. We were so close to destroying to portal before Dr. Hayden interfered and inserted the Slayer in the mix. Everything was well handled. Olivia Pierce was Dr. Hayden’s scapegoat…no one is around to testify to that, well no one except me. I’ll never go before the Council and say anything though, they’d have me thrown in confinement for falsifying information and then they’d probably try to say that I had something to do with the portal shutdown on Mars. Dr. Hayden has been gone for some time now. He originally sent the Slayer away to a different dimension, but VEGA was able to fix the remaining portal here on Earth and have the Slayer brought back. Like I said, things are not clear at all. It’s better if I spend my time working on a way to get access to the UAC Base’s portal. It might stop the influx of demons, but the Slayer will be responsible for finding the crucible that will destroy them all. 

Tiredness began to warp my mind as I sat at the desk. I wondered if the Slayer was still awake even. The wind could be heard whistling loudly as the lights flickered ahead. I walked to the door, stepping out into the hallway. The lights continued to flicker a little as I stood there. I moved to step down the hall, but stopped myself. I shouldn’t do this. Whatever the Slayer and I are doing should really stop…VEGA is right. I’m not here for that. I slipped back into my chamber, shutting the door and moving to my bed. I peeled off the clothing that I was wearing and got into bed. Sleep would bring a clear mind and conscience. My eyes grew heavy as I laid there. Finally, I drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about the Slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was only suppose to be one smut and it's turned into a whole book with other meanings.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer lets his anger get to him, resulting in possibly losing the greatest battle of all.

The alarms began blaring overhead, rousing me angrily from my sleep. I was more afraid than anything. I jumped awake rushing to pull on my undergarments. “VEGA, what the hell is going on?!” I shouted. I went running out of the room, down to the armory to get my suit. “It seems that the demons have discovered the Base.” I rushed to fit into the suit as the Slayer was leaving. He stopped me. “You stay here.” He said, holding the helmet in his hand. “No, I’m coming with you.” “You’ll stay!” He snarled. The heavy thunking of the armored boots on the ground faded into the back of my mind along with the blaring of the alarms. I went ahead and put the suit on anyways. The Slayer isn’t going to stop me from fighting. The Slayer stomped towards the airlock, smashing his hand against it. The metal door opened, and the demons immediately charged the door. Gunfire sounded off as I was coming down the hall towards the door. The Slayer moved and activated the airlock once more, slamming it shut. “No! No! GODDAMNIT!” Rough screeching and snarling rattled the outside amid the sounds of shotgun casings dropping to the metal grate below. “VEGA! Override the main airlock!” I screamed. “I’m sorry, Dr. Gates. I cannot let you go.” I wrinkled my brow in frustration. “Main computer! Override VEGA’s system mods.” A female voice echoed through the base. “As you desire, Dr. Gates.” The airlock light turned green and I pressed the screen. It engaged, opening.

The wind whistled angrily, blowing sand and dirt up to cloud my vision. I couldn’t see much as my hand remained firmly grasped to the weapon I was holding. I moved slowly down the ramp, the Slayer had disappeared from sight. The air was still and silent. Too silent. A familiar clicking sounded off over my shoulder. Imps… I turned around to see one standing on the roof of the base. It hadn’t seen me yet. I licked my lips. There’s no way I can get a clean shot without exposing myself. Just then, thundering stomps echoed from behind. I stood there as my breathing started to quicken. _Please don’t be what I think you are…_ I pleaded within my mind. I took a deep breath and turned around. Just as I thought, Hell Knights. These are much different from their Mars kin, these ones have sight. The ones from Mars hunted purely with their ears and by measuring the vibrations on the plain. My mind was racing…the Slayer was right. I shouldn’t have left the Base. _Run…_ a voice echoed in my mind. Conscious or not, I was going to listen to it. I jumped down from the ramp, the suit absorbing the impact, but it caught the attention of the Imp and the Hell Knight. Snarling noises filled the air along with the passing of intense balls of fire. They whizzed by my head like baseballs as I ran for the rock formations below the base. The air left my lungs when I came upon the Summoners that were standing on the underside of the rocks. I’m trapped.

Suddenly, something clicked. My fingers tightened around the weapon as I raised it to fire. Fast paced beams of blue/white light shot out, destroying the demons in their paths. However, the plasma rifle jammed before I could shoot the remaining demons in the area. They continued to swarm by what felt like the hundreds. The suit is built to withstand an impact from a Hell Knight. But it is not built to defend against a CyberMancubus. I took off running through the tunnel system that was behind me. The walls were lined with purple fluorescent slime. It’s highly toxic. At this point I was running for my life, instantly regretting my mistake. The tunnel went dark, but a growling noise was growing closer. I angrily slammed my hand against the rifle wanting it to work. “Come on! Come on!” I shouted. Hands emerged from the darkness, pinning me against the wall. I raised the rifle discovering that, with the small light, it was the Slayer who had me pinned there. An angry glare passed over his eyes. _**I told you to stay put.**_ He signed. “I—I—" the growling resumed. He raised his index finger to his helmet, signaling me to be quiet. He took the rifle from me. While the growling was prominent, a clicking noise came from behind me. I remained still as the Imp rounded the corner. _If I don’t do something, he’ll catch him off guard._ It’s dark but illumination was provided from the glowing of the Imp’s hands.

The Slayer loaded the plasma rifle, charging it instantly. He raised it and fired it, decimating all the demons before him. The Imp made its move at the same time I made mine. I drew the knife that was in my suit, slamming it into the demon’s back and slicing it downward. My heart was beating at an incredible speed as the Imp fell down to the ground before bursting into flames. The Slayer turned around. “I had it handled.” I said. He just frowned, motioning for me to follow him. We stepped out into the hot air. _**Why would you disobey me?**_ He asked. “I wasn’t going to leave you to fight alone.” I said. **_You are not here to fight! You don’t know how to fight!_ **He snapped. “Then you will teach me!” I shouted. I slammed my gauntleted hands against his suit. While this did nothing to hinder his stance, it proved I was angry. His brow furrowed in anger. _**No.**_ He said. “Then expect me to follow on your coattails until you do so!” I snarled, yanking the shotgun from his grip. He obliged, raising his hands in defense. “You think I don’t know how to fight? Step aside.” I snapped. He moved to question me, when I shoved him from the way. I raised the shotgun to shoulder level, firing it into the mouth of the Cacodemon that was behind him. It exploded instantly.

I turned around, narrowing my eyes at him. _**Fine. I will teach you.**_ He said. I turned to walk off when he grabbed me by the arm. I looked up, gazing into the glass that shielded his face. He nodded his head. “You’re always sorry.” I snapped, pulling away. I jumped off the cliff onto the ground below, walking back to Base. The Slayer followed behind me and for the first time I was angry with him. He had no right to assume I didn’t know what I was doing. So, I had a moment of fear, that’s never stopped me before. Why would he care? He fears nothing. Just an emotionless machine doing Dr. Hayden’s bidding. I slammed my fist against the panel and the doors opened. I stomped inside, the door shut behind me as I was not followed by the Slayer into the Base. “Dr. Gates?” VEGA asked. “Do not ask anything of me.” I snapped, moving to the station to remove my armor.

The Marauder was seated on his throne, a bored look passing through his eyes. Gun fire sounded off, announcing the Slayer’s arrival to his area. He sat up as the surrounding zombies fell to the ground. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He said, standing up. The Slayer walked until he was standing in the middle of the blood-stained gold circle. He dropped the gun down to the ground and started to take off the armor that was on his torso, all except for his helmet. ““You wish to challenge me?” The Marauder asked. Heavy armory slammed down to the ground. He stepped down the stairs from the chair, slowly. All of the demons were standing around waiting for their cue to attack. Snarls rose up from all around, jaws hinged open, saliva dripping from fangs. The Marauder stripped off the armor he was wearing, throwing it down on the ground. “You come here after taking something from me…Dr. Hayden returned it and now you seek it once more.” He quipped. The Slayer remained silent. “You think we’d give back this haven? You are wrong.” He snapped. “We are at home here and there is nothing you can do about it.” The Slayer’s heart slammed against his chest. They were nose to nose now. “But I’m willing to let you try.” He said.

A fight broke out between the two of them. The Slayer’s fingers wrapped around the Marauder’s horns, yanking him downward as he drove the shielded knee into his face. He used the armor to his advantage, shoving him backwards into the ground. The Marauder laid there, looking up at him. The demons had quieted. “You wouldn’t…” The Slayer shook his head, reaching down and grabbing him by the arms. He picked him up and threw him against the golden steps. He scurried to his feet, realizing that The Slayer doesn’t need to firepower or the suit to be strong. The Slayer reached down, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him. “Y-You must not!” He choked out, fingers clawing at The Slayer’s hands. He narrowed his eyes. “I—I will give you what you want!” He shouted. The Slayer shook his head, being displeased with the offer. His fingers squeezed more around his throat. He continued to slam him down around the room, as the other demons remained quiet. Finally, The Marauder gained the upped hand. “I admire your courage…” he snarled. “But you are still no match for me.” He was holding The Slayer in a headlock. His fingers crept forward on the gold reaching for the gun. “You humans really are a waste of life. So, it won’t be a hard feat to find the only remaining human you’re keeping from me.” He said. The Slayer reached up, seeking to pry the demon’s arm loose from his throat. The grip seemed to tighten as the world began to spin, the cacophony of cheering could be heard from the demons crowding around. His breath was fading as he had lost the strength to fight back. This had never happened before. The clanking of metal feet echoed around the Slayer approaching. His blurred vision rose to meet…Dr. Hayden. “Sweet dreams, Slayer.” He said. Darkness consumed, and all was nothing. Now he can’t even save himself, let alone Dr. Gates.

“Do you have any idea where he might be, VEGA?” “No, all readings are silent, Doctor.” He said. I sighed, crossing my arms. Where was he? “You seem nervous considering how agitated you were with him a few hours ago.” “The human mind is something you will never understand, VEGA.” I said. “I’ve studied the Slayer for years. He has no such thoughts.” “You’re not a woman, how would you know what to look for within him.” “And I suppose to find that in his…reproductive organs?” He asked. I huffed. “No, I see it within his eyes.” I snapped. I sighed. “I need to go out there.” “You don’t know what’s out there and this morning, you proved you cannot do it.” I just stormed out of the control room. Just then, the Base started to shake. It’s a tremor. However, this time…I didn’t think it was going to stop. “VEGA! VEGA!” The entire grid fell and contact with VEGA was disconnected. I grabbed the helmet and pulled it on. There wasn’t enough time to raid the armory. I rushed out of the Base just as it sunk deep into the Earth. I stood there, looking down at it. All my work, everything I had…it’s all gone. Static interference came over the comms. I adjusted the frequency. “VEGA?” “Dr. Gates, are you alright?” He asked. “I’m fine, but the—the base is…” “I know. There is another base, where I am currently residing, but it will take some time to get to.” “How much time?” I asked. “It’ll take a long time to repair the portal to it. It’s in space.” He said. “I have to find him first.” “My vital scanning indicates he’s below Hopesburg Palace.”

Hopesburg Palace… “Give me coordinates to it.” I said. “I’m transferring them to your comms right now.” VEGA said. The glass frame flashed some number across the screen. I recognized the terrain. I sighed. I have no idea why he’d go this way… “Everything alright, Dr. Gates?” VEGA asked. “Yeah, I’m just wondering what purpose he’d have in going this way.” “Perhaps he’s gone to see The Marauder.” VEGA pointed out. “The Marauder?” “He’s like a self-proclaimed king.” “Is this my fault, VEGA?” I asked. “The Slayer has a job. You know that.” He responded. I turned to walk away from the sunken base, moving along the angry red terrain towards Hopesburg.

The Slayer awoke drowsily. His entire body ached. For the first time in centuries, he felt pain. He raised his head, looking straight out. His vision still blurred as he looked around. He went to move but discovered that his wrists were shackled above his head. He grunted angrily, jerking his arms around to get loose. His feet were bare as were his legs. His armor had been removed from the rest of the way, leaving him in his underwear. He couldn’t pull himself up as his feet were shackled to the flooring, which was slick with blood. The air was humid, it sought to destroy his lungs with each breath. The metal doors opened, and someone walked in. The Slayer paid little attention as he tried to formulate a plan on how to get out. “Don’t even think it.” The automated voice sounded off. The footsteps drew closer until finally that white silhouette came into view. “I’m happy to see that you’re awake.” The Slayer’s vision started to clear. “You…” He growled. “Yes, it seems that VEGA’s programming was a, dare I say, God send.” He chuckled. The Slayer gnashed his teeth. “Oh, do stop playing the tough and scary card. Right now, you’re at my mercy. And without your Base…your little poppet will have no place to hide.” The Slayer breathed heavily. “I have no idea what you’re talking about…” He growled. “You know exactly what I am referring to, come to consider, its more of a who.” The Slayer shook his head. “You stay away from her, or I’ll—” “You’ll what?” Dr. Hayden placed his arms behind his back, walking around The Slayer. “You’ll tear us to pieces? You seem to forget that I have to one thing you need…” He said.

“I’ll have it once I break free from here.” He said. Dr. Hayden chuckled sinisterly. “No, you won’t because I won’t let you leave from here. These are YOUR people and you’ve turned on them. You can repent now and you shall be saved.” “These are not my people!” He screamed. Dr. Hayden turned and started to walk away. “You better pray that I don’t get loose from here!” The Slayer shouted. Dr. Hayden stopped outside the doors as the Marauder was standing there. “Find the doctor and bring her to me.” He said. “As you wish.” He said, turning around. The demons followed him. Dr. Hayden turned and shut the doors on The Slayer, confining him.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gates sets out to find where the Slayer is after the destruction of the base, but something worse finds her.

My fingers sunk into the cliffs edge as I pulled myself up. I collapsed into the red dirt. “VEGA, run a vitals scan. I’d like to know why I’m so exhausted.” I said. “My scanners are not showing anything lift threatening. You’ve never followed the Slayer this far. It could just be sheer exhaustion.” I laid there gasping softly. “How much farther to Hopesburg?” I asked VEGA. Suddenly, the transmission cut out. “VEGA? VEGA!” I shouted. Fingers stretched up over the cliff, grabbing at my legs. My energy was instantly thrown back into me as I scuffled away from the edge. There’s so many of them. I stood up, backing away as about 20 Imps climbed from the cliff edge. I could feel my heart racing again. My hands wrapped around the gun I was holding. I raised it, firing at the demons as they surged on me. Shell after shell was extracted, clattering against the ground. There were too many. I took off running, taking the weapon with me. Loud screeching could be heard in the back of my mind as I ran. I turned to look over my shoulder when I slammed into someone…more like someTHING. My hands pressed against a red and bleeding torso. My gauntlet covered hands pulled away from his body. My eyes flicked up to meet a pair of glowing orange eyes that were burning with the massive fires of Hell. I could feel myself quivering as I started to back away. His horns were curled backwards around his head. His chest was heaving greatly as he stood there looking down on me. He was holding a glowing red axe in his hand. The hilt was long enough that the blade was dragging on the ground as he walked. Within the glowing blade were the souls of the trapped. They were pressing their faces against the inside of the blade with looks of horror on their faces. If you put your ear close enough, you might be able to hear the screaming and wailing of the innocent ones.

The other demons halted in their steps behind me. You could still hear the growling and snarling noises that they were making. “Going somewhere?” He asked, leaning down. I raised the shotgun to fire it and he yanked it away from me. I stumbled backwards as he threw the gun over the cliff into the river of lava below. I started to breathe a little heavier. He reached down, grabbing me by the arm. I let out a scream under the insane pressure that was being applied to my arm outside the suit. His strong grip began to crush the metal alloy suit. It slowly began to crush my arm on the inside. I screamed louder. He chuckled. “It’s nice to know you have some feeling still.” He snarled. “P-P—Put me down!” I screamed. He threw me down on the ground as the armor was not completely destroyed, but it was crushed in. I couldn’t feel my arm. “Lights out.” He growled. His plated foot came down on the helmet and before I knew it, the world had gone black completely.

Dr. Hayden was standing within his newly formed base watching the Titans build the world that he wanted. There was a knocking against the large metal door that led to the inside of his office. “Enter.” He said. The Marauder walked in, his axe was dripping all over the white floor with deep crimson, almost black, colored blood. Dr. Hayden turned around. “What do you want? Other than to mess my new floors.” Dr. Hayden said, walking around the desk. “We found her.” The Marauder said. “Where?” Dr. Hayden asked. “Just outside the base. About 2 miles from Hopesburg.” He said. “Take her to the holding area. I will be with you soon.” He said, turning away from him and walking back over to the desk. The Marauder turned away and started to walk out the door when Dr. Hayden stopped him again. “Don’t you ever come in here and make a fucking mess on my floors again.” He snapped. The Marauder groaned, gnashing his teeth together. “As you wish.” He growled. He stepped out of the office, raising the axe above his head and yielding it towards the wall. It struck the metal, bending it inward and sticking as he turned down the hall and walked away.

“Wake up, Slayer!” The Marauder shouted. The Slayer lifted his head from how it hung downward. He had no feeling in his arms as they remained lifted over his head. “We brought you a little something.” He said. The Slayer’s eyes scanned to behind the Marauder as in walked a Hell Knight who was holding someone over his shoulder. _Oh my god…_ He angrily grunted, jerking the chains around as he was trying to break free of them. The Hell Knight maneuvered around the Slayer, dragging Dr. Gates with him. “Dr. Hayden will have lots of fun with her once she comes to.” He stepped towards the Slayer. “And when you get loose…” He reached up, grabbing the Slayer by the face “I shall truly enjoy killing you.” He snarled. The Slayer pursed his lips, extracting spit from his mouth. It landed on the Marauder’s red skin, contrasting against the white saliva foam. He smirked, pulling away from him and leaving the room and taking the Hell Knight with him. Unbeknownst to the Marauder, the Hell Knight had not been smart enough to know to chain up Dr. Gates.

I jumped awake, gasping violently for air. The glass of my helmet was busted in as I yanked it free from my head as I continued to gasp for air. I looked around, my eyes darting back and forth around the room. The steam was rising up from the grates as that bright orange glow illuminated the darkened room. My chest continued to heave as I looked around until my eyes met the sweat dripping off someone’s back, hissing onto the grated flooring. I started pulling off the armor as best as I could. “Please say you’re okay…” A scratchy voice called out. I was too busy trying to yank off the armor to respond. The armor was crushed to my left arm, but I was able to get it off and thankfully my arm was not broken, but sprained. “Tell me you’re okay!” The voice boomed. I got up and went running over to him, no matter how the grating seared the bottoms of my feet. I pressed my hands against his face, cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay?” I asked. “I’m fine. Your feet are burning.” “I don’t care.” I said, running my fingers along the wounds on his face. “What happened? Why did you do this?” I asked. “I—I was…I don’t remember.” He said. I wiped the sweat from his eyes. “How could you be so stupid?” I questioned. “You’re doing it to me.” “Don’t blame me.” I said, smiling. “Your arm…what happened?” He asked. “My suit’s been compromised. I don’t think I can wear it.” I said. “You’ve gotta put the lower half on. Have you contacted VEGA?” “No, just before they grabbed me, I lost communication. VEGA said we have to repair a portal and he’ll transport us into space, away from this.” I said. “We need to get out of here before—” “Before what?” I asked. Just then, the big metal door opened. I remained frozen with my hands on the Slayer’s face and my back to the door. “Good evening, Dr. Gates. It’s nice to know you and the Slayer are so well acquainted.”

I turned around, backing up onto the Slayer’s feet. I couldn’t even feel my feet burning anymore. “Dr. Hayden…” I said. The black mirroring screen showed the reflection of the shock on my face. His hands were settled behind his back. “Hello, Elise. Did you miss me?” The gang of demons moved from behind him to converge on me. “No! No!” I shouted. “Don’t you fucking touch her!” The Slayer shouted. The Marauder pulled her from near him, shoving her at the demons. He slapped the Slayer across the face. “Shut your mouth.” He snapped. “Dr. Hayden, please. You have to let him go, he hasn’t done anything, please!” I shouted. Dr. Hayden grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me down the bridge. “His time will come soon.” He said. I looked over my shoulder to see the Doom Slayer hanging there.

The Marauder turned to him and smirked. “You’re so lucky that she’s not here to see me kill you.” “Do your worst.” The Slayer said. The Marauder raised his closed fist, striking the Slayer across the face.

“Dr. Hayden, please!” I screamed. He slammed me down into the chair that was sitting before his desk. “Do shut up.” He said. “Why are you doing this?” I asked. “Because the world is much better in this way, don’t you think?” He asked. I was breathing heavily. “No, I think you are insane to believe that the world could be better like this!” I said. My knuckles turned white as my hands continued to grip the arms of the chair. He snarled, slamming his hands down on the desk. “This is everyone’s punishment for all the sins they have been responsible for.” He snapped. He stood straight up, placing his hands behind his back as he turned away from me towards the window. “Do you no realize how important the Argent Energy is to the survival of our race?” “Do YOU realize you are killing innocent people in the name of making the world better.” He chuckled softly. “You see, that was something I always liked about you. How you just…contradict everything anyone ever says.” He moved across the window, continuing to keep his back turned to me. “However, now I need you to do something for me.” He said. My confidence was thrown back into me. “I’m not doing anything for you!” I shouted, attempting to jump up from where I was sitting. Within an instant, metal casings jutted up from the sides of the arm rests, wrapping around my wrists. “He—Hey! Let me go!” I shouted, jerking my wrists as they remained pinned to the chair arms. More restraints emerged from the bottom of the chair to wrap around my ankles.

The chair started to rotate, turning me away from the desk. “I find it rather comical that you think you have a choice.” “You don’t possess the basic emotion, you gigantic rusted piece of shit!” I snapped. The soft thudding of his feet against the floor moved closer as my back remained turned. “You see, I NEED you, Dr. Gates.” He said. My eyes darted around as his hand extended from the side, his cold metal digits pressed against my face, sliding downwards. I jerked my face away, not wanting anything to do with him. “I need your brain…” He said. “My brain…you—you can’t—!” “Your brain possesses the key to building the portal that will allow me to get away from here. I know you’ve been working on building the portal.” In reality, I had been going over notes, but there was so much that was still missing. I had planned on exploring the terrain to build a makeshift one, but it’s too dangerous and I cannot ask the Slayer to help me. It is not his job. “I haven’t!” I shouted. A compartment opened above my head, allowing a cylindrical tube to sink down to eye level with me. My breathing started to quicken. Dr. Hayden reached forward, placing his hand against the glass. An automated voice rang out. “Welcome to The Extractor, Dr. Hayden. Credentials have been approved.” “The Extractor is something I have been working on ever since you decided that you to betray me.” “I wasn’t betraying you!” I shouted.

Condensation billowed from the glass on the inside as it hissed open. He reached inside and grabbed the helmet like structure. He pulled it from the glass. It was a white color with tubes jutting out from the sides and tops of it. “This will give me access to everything in your mind…” He said. “Everything?” I whimpered. “Everything.” He placed it on my head. No one else besides VEGA knows about what’s happened between the Slayer and I… if he does this, then he’ll know, and it might cause something even worse to be done to the Slayer. He slammed the helmet down on my head. It instantly tightened, forming to my head. It felt like it was going to crush my head. My fingernails scraped against the chair. That automated voice sounded off again. “Initiating identity scan.” My breathing started to get faster, causing my heart rate to shoot through the roof. “Scan complete. Identity belongs to Dr. Elise Gates. UAC Scientist; Red Card access approved. Vitals are all over the place, Dr. Hayden. The Extractor will not work if her heart rate is not at average BPMs.” If I keep breathing like this, then it will turn into hyperventilation and I will eventually pass out. “A-IDA, administer a sedative.” Dr. Hayden said, walking around to face me. The sides of my head started to sting instantly, then my vision started to get blurry.

“You are getting very sleepy, aren’t you, Dr. Gates?” I could hear Dr. Hayden’s voice echoing in the back of my mind. “Y-You’re not—you’re not getting…” My voice faded away softly. Dr. Hayden stood there, watching as she slumped forward. “Sweet dreams, Dr. Gates.” He looked towards the screen that was in front of him. The device was tapping into Dr. Gates’s hippocampus, or the area of the brain in which memories are stored. Dr. Hayden would need to go back completely to the start, before the demons had gained access to Mars. On the screen was projected images through Dr. Gates’s eyes as she worked diligently at the desk. Dr. Hayden was not seeing anything he wanted. He pressed the fast forward button on the screen, causing it to skip ahead a few frames. He was going by days and then eventually by weeks, still nothing. He pushed the button on the screen repeatedly as images flashed quicker than before. Just then, something caught his attention. He pressed the stop button and then pressed the rewind button. It slowed to frame-by-frame shots. He pressed play as soft moaning echoed through the speakers. It was Dr. Gates’s point of view. Her hands were resting against the Slayer’s chest. It was not difficult to figure out which act they were engaged in. He switched off the monitor. His fists balled in what could only be assumed to be anger. He drove it straight through the monitor, walking over to Dr. Gates and nearly tearing The Extractor from her head. She jumped awake. “You have been intimate with the Slayer?!” He bellowed. His metal hands gripped the chair, bending it under such pressure. My life had been thrown into me so violently and I was a bit confused by this display. “How dare you!” He screamed. He released the chair, stepping back. “You will build the portal as planned. As a reward for you helping me, I will let the Slayer go.” He said. “I—" “If you refuse to help me, I’ll kill the Doom Slayer.” He snapped. My breathing was heavy. “Fine. You just stay away from him.”


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hayden forces Dr. Gates to build a portal for him to get away. As the Slayer remains imprisoned beneath an old UAC complex.

“Take him and get him cleaned up.” The Marauder said, wiping his hands off. He had beaten the Slayer to his content. His knuckles were busted open and his hands tainted with blood. He shoved him off on the surrounding zombies who took the Slayer. He stumbled forth, struggling to gain his footing as they dragged him along. Drips of blood dribbled against the already messed and rusted flooring.

Meanwhile, I was stuck inside what used to be the building room for the UAC. Gargoyles guarded the large open exit. It had been torn right off the hinges. Large fleshy deposits clung to the outside, swaying in the stifling hot wind. I had been given a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants by Dr. Hayden, who also provided me with shitty canvas shoes. I was not allowed inside the compound unless I started the portal construction. In truth, there is nothing here in the UAC’s debris that would allow me to build such a thing and guarantee it would work. I could jerry rig something, but like I said…it could teleport them somewhere else. I had not seen the Slayer since the demons had separated us. God only knows what that thing did to him. Of course, who am I kidding? He’s a literal God, nothing should phase him…nothing at all. I sifted through the debris. “I can’t use any of this…” I said aloud. The demons were preoccupied, quarreling amongst each other. Biting, snapping and snarling; all the arguing they were doing caused an aggressive fight to break out. Suddenly, I found myself in the middle of a war between two, and eventually the six of them. I cowered in the corner, trying to shield myself from the toxic waste that was being excreted from their mouths in balls of fire. As soon as they killed each other, all went quiet. I stood up, slinging the fluid from my body. I walked back over to the door, demanding entrance. “Have you started?” Dr. Hayden asked. “No! I need to speak with you.” He clicked off the video.

Mere seconds after, the door slid open, allowing me to walk through. My shoes instantly coated in the blood that was smeared all over the floor. I nearly busted my ass rounding the corner. A small robot was outside Dr. Hayden’s office, tentatively cleaning the blood. “All these primal beings and Dr. Hayden builds a self-cleaning bot.” I scoffed. The Marauder rounded the corner to stand in front of the door. “Move out of my way, devil boy.” I snapped. He growled softly, narrowing his eyes and raising the axe. “I said move.” I growled. He didn’t want to, but complied nonetheless. I walked into the office. “I cannot work in these conditions. I demand something at least comparable to what you have. You cannot expect me to work without the proper equipment either.” A mechanical chuckle resonated from his body. “Funny you believe you are at liberty to make demands.” He said. He was sitting in the chair, his back to me, looking out the window. “If you don’t give me what I need, I walk. Taking the knowledge with me.” He stood, turning around and moving back over to me. “Oh really? You won’t do any such thing…because I have something you want—no, something you NEED.” “The Doom Slayer means nothing to me.” I said, straightening my back. “I think the Doom Slayer means EVERYTHING to you.” I gave a quivering sigh. _He’s right._ “It’s not a matter of that. Give me the proper working place and the means to get the RIGHT materials to build a successful portal and I will give you the entire universe.” He hummed. “That’s quite the convincing offer.” He said. “Come with me.”

“As I am sure you are aware, this was once the UAC-101 headquarters, before we moved to Mars, of course.” As we walked, I took careful note of how things were arranged. “Dr. Gates.” He said. “Hmm?” He motioned for me to go into the room. I walked through the doors. Inside was a carefully preserved working space. “Every map is here. Every architectural plan is within this room. You may use them to your discretion.” “And building plans?” He was silent. “You cannot expect me to build a portal without the Master Plans for it.” “I shall have someone go and retrieve them.” “You’ll do no such thing. It’s very obvious those…things out there have no intelligence even on the lowest level. I’ll go myself.” I said. “You will not.” He said, grabbing me by the arm. “Let go.” I said, jerking away. “You really think I’m that stupid and easily led?” He asked. “No, but you want me to accomplish something and without the right materials—" “Fine. You have free reign to go where you wish to find the things you need.” “I’ll need a suit and some accompanying.” I said. “You may use the suit there.” He said. Encased behind glass was a cat suit of sorts. It was white, yellow and blue, bearing the UAC’s logo on either shoulder. “I’ll still need facial protection.” “The helmet, on the desk. I walked over picking it up. “Old Sentinel style. The Doom Slayer should remember it. It will do for now.” “And my accompaniment?” “The Marauder.” He said. “Anything else?” “Yes, I want to see him.” I said.

“No.” “Yes. I’ve done what has been asked. Now let me see him.” “Fine.” He said. We left the room as I took the suit and the helmet with me. “Where is he?” Dr. Hayden asked the Marauder. “On B level. Restricted containment area.” He said. “What have you done with his things?” I asked. He looked at Dr. Hayden. “I will require VEGA’s assistance as well.” I pointed out. “They are on the same level in the Belongings Unit.” We left the area. “I must say things are quite sophisticated for a primal world.” “How I run things is not your concern.” He snapped. We stepped into an elevator that was on the floor. “I’m not sure B level is a place for you.” He said. “You’ll refuse to bring him to me.” I said. The elevator started up. It was rickety and shaking. It stopped at the appropriate floor with a deep droning squeaking noise. The door opened. A wretched smell wafted to my nostrils. I stifled a gag. “This is disgusting.” I said. “I never said it was pleasant at all.” Demons cavorted about down the hallways, fighting with each other. You could hear the whizzing and crackling of fire being thrown through the air. We walked through the hallway as other demons stood snarling. I just breathed normally, not wanting to draw further attention to myself. Behind a plexi-glass case, the Slayer was seated on the ground. He was chained to the wall. “Let me in.” I said. Dr. Hayden reached over and pressed the button. The plexi-glass and heavy metal framed door buzzed, and it unlocked. I pushed against the handle, shoving the door open. There was a heavy suction of the door to the frame.

The floor was completely covered in old and new blood, practically black from it. Written on the walls were different words for “Save Us.” in different languages. The Slayer remained with his head down. He was on his knees, wrists down by his large thighs. His body was slick with sweat. I could see his fists tensing up as the door closed behind me and I moved towards him. My shoes squeaked against the flooring. “It’s me…” I cooed softly. His head remained down as I walked over quickly. I came to the forefront, squatting down to eye level with him. I reached up, placing my hands on his sweaty and torn face. He jerked away. “Leave me.” He muttered. “No…I won’t.” “I said, leave. I can’t—I won’t have you see me this way.” He snapped. “At least look at me.” I persuaded. His eyes shifted before rising to meet my own, then followed by the lifting of his head. My hands further cupped his face. “What have they done to you?” I asked. My fingers brushing over the swollen areas on his face, littered with cuts and dried blood. His face was also turning purple from bruising so badly. “Go…please.” He pleaded. I leaned forward, placing an easy kiss against his bruised cheek. I stood and moved away from him, stepping backwards and towards the door. He looked on the other side of the glass. It was a two-way mirror, allowing him to only see his reflection, but he knew that Dr. Hayden was standing out there. “Stop.” He said as I was standing before the door. I turned around, looking at him. Hurt was flashing in his eyes. “I know.” I said.

I pushed the door open and walked out. Dr. Hayden locked the door. I stood there, looking through the glass. “He means nothing, does he?” Dr. Hayden asked. I wiped my face. “I will need access to VEGA and I will also need a place to sleep.” I said. “There is a bed in your lab, you will sleep there.” He said. We retreated from the floor, returning to the building that Dr. Hayden’s office was in. “When will you be going out?” Dr. Hayden asked. “I have not decided yet. Bring me the Slayer’s belongings.” “I will have them brought here.” He said. He left me alone in the room. After I was certain he had gone, I fell against the door, sinking down to the ground and just sobbing.

“Something must be done about the Doom Slayer.” The Marauder said. “You will leave him until the time is right.” Dr. Hayden said. “I don’t trust that woman. She will attempt to set him free.” He snapped. Dr. Hayden turned his head. “The woman is the only person who can build the portal that we will use to seek out other planets.” “The Earth is suitable enough, is it not?!” “The Earth is dying. The Khan Maykr has left it in my hands to find a new place for us.” The Marauder nodded his head. “You would do well to assist Dr. Gates when she requires it.” “Of course, Dr. Hayden.” He said, turning around and walking off. Dr. Hayden remained standing, overlooking the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I'm not really sure which timeline this takes place in...


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gates seeks VEGA's assistance in building the portal. She and the Marauder set out to find the archway needed for it. The Marauder abandons her in a ploy to make her seem dead.

“G-G—GGGOooD-dd morning, Dr. Gates.” VEGA’s automated voice vibrated through the air as he spoke out. I sighed happily. “Hello, VEGA.” “You sound like everything is okay. How can I assist?” “I’ll be needing the coordinates to some of the gear required to build this portal.” “May I be allowed to see the blueprints?” VEGA asked. “Sending now.” I said, using the camera on the computer to scan the documents. The blueprints had been dropped off by Dr. Hayden sometime last night. They were left inside the little mail cubbie outside the door. I was happy to have them. “My scanners are indicating that they are all in extremely convenient locations. Very close to where you are right now. However, there is one piece that may be a little complicated in finding.” “How complicated?” “The only powering crystal is located on Mars. BETA-B24 is I’m being a little more specific.” “BETA-B24?” “Yes, it is part of what is left of Mars after…” “After the explosion of the BFG-10,000.” I finished. “How did you know that?” VEGA asked. “I was there, inside the compound when he came in.” A dreamy sensation, flooded through my mind. I had just caught a glimpse of him leaving, I nearly ran into him as he was carrying the gun out with him. “Dr. Gates?” “Yes?” “I have uploaded the coordinates to your new helmet. Luckily, I will be able to be with you. How did you gain access to one of the Slayer’s older helmets?” “It was a gift of sorts…from Dr. Hayden.”

VEGA went silent. “VEGA?” I asked. “Yes?” “You didn’t have anything to do with Dr. Hayden getting loose from his containment unit here on Earth, right?” “I did not.” VEGA said, sternly. “Thank you.” I said. “Is there anything else you require?” “Just one thing…” “Dr. Gates?” “You have not asked me once about where the Slayer might be.” “I know where he is, Dr. Gates. Just the same as I know where you are.” “Very good.” I said. I sighed. “That will be all, VEGA.” “Just ring if you need assistance.” I got up after dismissing him and started to get undressed. I stepped into the suit, pulling it up around my hips. It fit snugly, it was lightweight, but I assumed that things would be alright. The zipper fit tightly against my throat. I pulled on the gauntlets that I had been returned, along with the lower half of my remaining suit. Adjustments had been made, by me of course, to allow the helmet to fit around my throat as to keep the outside air out.

It hissed into place. “VEGA?” “Welcome, Dr. Gates. The UAC outfit will defend against fire and it made of a material that can withstand the pulling and near ripping motions that would be encountered by climbing. Your armor will not last against anything anymore. Within an instant it could be destroyed completely.” “The gauntlets seem to be in working order still.” I said. “It is recommended you do some repair work. Where is the upper half of the suit?” “Crushed in and melted. It’s useless.” I said. “Very good. I can begin modifications to the Slayer’s original suit, he won’t mind you using it for the time being.” “Thank you so much, VEGA.” Suddenly, the door unlocked and opened. I looked up to see the Marauder standing there. “You go now, or you don’t go at all.” He barked. I nodded my head, grabbing my bag and some rope. I followed him out of the door and ultimately, out of the building as a whole. The Marauder’s thundering footsteps smashed against the metal grating as we stepped out from under the awning. Loud rumbling followed the Arachnotrons that were running around fighting with each other. “We will need to cover all four corners of Hopesburg. VEGA says that is where all of the portal materials are.” “That will take all day.” He growled. “Do you have other things you just absolutely need doing?” He narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t think so. So, come on.” I stuffed the map back into my bag. “We go this way…” I said, pointing.

Halfway through the day, I was walking along a ridge. The wind had stopped blowing and now only a humid fog wafted through the air. I looked down past the ridge’s edge, into the blackened chasm below. “Don’t get any ideas.” The Marauder snapped. “You’re not here to coach me.” I snapped back. He grunted and just turned away. Just then, VEGA sounded off. “My sensors indicate that the arches are nearby.” “Pinpoint coordinates please.” I said. “Pinpointing now.” It flashed across the screen, showing our location in sequence with where the arches were. The beeping was steady and then slowly started to increase until it was at a high pitched quick paced beeping noise. The armor that was around my legs clanged against something buried beneath the red earth. “Here’s one.” I said, squatting down. “I’ll need something to start digging with.” I said, using the gauntlets to begin uprooting the soil. “You should’ve brought something along with you.” The Marauder said, sitting down on a nearby boulder. I sighed. I sat down on the ground, removing the lower half of the armor. VEGA was right, it instantly became useless.

As I continued to unearth the arch, I realized it was not just one, but the entire archway connected still. I dug a massive crater around it but was getting rather tired of using my hands. I sighed heavily, finally collapsing in the dirt. This was going to take much longer than I had previously thought. “I still don’t see an archway.” The Marauder snidely remarked. I pulled off the gauntlets, leaving them laying in the red dirt. If I wanted to, I might’ve felt compelled to remove my helmet and wipe the sweat from my eyes. “It’s because it’s buried, and I’m exhausted from digging.” I said. He hummed dismissively. “However, I am willing to stay out here all night if that’s what it takes.” Suddenly, he became concerned. “It isn’t safe out here at night.” He said. “I didn’t think you really cared that much about me.” “Until Dr. Hayden says otherwise, unfortunately I am required to care.” He said. “Don’t make it sound like a chore.” “It is. I have better things to do than to baby sit a doctor of sorts.” “Well, you’re stuck with me. So, get used to it.” He huffed.

After taking a short break, I decided it was time to get back to digging. “Dr. Gates? It is my duty to inform you that nighttime is approaching. It would be wise to get inside.” “I’m not finished VEGA and we don’t leave until the archway is extracted completely.” “Dr. Gates, I must warn you—” “About what? About how the demonic activity only increased with the setting of the sun? Believe me, I could write a book about how their behavior is impacted by the lack of sun.” “Very well, Dr. Gates.” Due to the extreme changes to the Earth’s atmospheric conditions…the moon no longer exists, rather we call it the Dark Sun. It’s incredibly dangerous to look at during the night hours. Luckily, the helmets we wear have a protective block. As the sun started to disappear, it was clear the Marauder was getting a bit uneasy. “I don’t know why you’re so scared. You’re the biggest thing out here.” I said. “N-Not necessarily…” He muttered. I continued to scrape at the Earth, no longer becoming tired. The archway was about halfway out now. If I keep going, I might have the whole thing up before the sun rises tomorrow. I looked over to see the Marauder nervously bouncing his leg. “You know, the Doom Slayer isn’t afraid of anything…” I boasted. I figured adding a little gas to that fire wouldn’t be such a bad thing. “Well, the Doom Slayer will meet his end soon enough.” I chuckled. “I sensed a twinge of inferiority when you two met on Mars.” “You wouldn’t know anything about that. The Slayer crosses his own people as if it’s nothing. He deserves everything he’s getting. The Khan Maykr will make this world a much better one.”

Finally, darkness consumed us. We remained in the Northeastern corner of Hopesburg, about 18 miles from the base. Dr. Hayden sat at his desk. He was thinking about some of the things Dr. Gates’s mind had shown him. Dr. Gates had always been a wonderful student, so willing to learn. Dare he say that she was his favorite? So why would she allow herself to be…consumed by the Slayer. He had ruined her beyond belief and even worse, broken himself to bend his knee to a woman. Not to mention the fact that this was Dr. Hayden’s woman. While that was never made clear, he believed he had a right to her…all of her. He wanted to know where they were. He pressed a button on the desk and a female’s voice answered. “A-IDA, run a scan on where Dr. Gates is currently present.” “Scanning initiated. Scan complete. My indicators show her in the northeastern area of Hopesburg, right at the corner.” “She did say four corners. Dismissed.” He said. For some stupid reason, he trusted her still, no matter how she had lied to him.

The Slayer remained chained below. He couldn’t break the chains and get free. Something was holding him here and is surely was not his inability to fight back. Suddenly, he felt weak in a terrible way. Not the pleasurable weak feeling he got from just looking at Dr. Gates, but a weak feeling that—for the first time ever, made him question his ability to break out of here successfully. More importantly, he wanted to know where Dr. Gates was and if she was alright.

The air was growing cold around me as I continued to dig my shielded fingers into the Earth. The suit was definitely not making me warm. Nevertheless, the entire archway was nearly uncovered. However, I was alone. The Marauder had taken off out of fear, leaving me to the imps, the zombies, and whatever else lurks out here during the darkened hours.

Panting, flushed and out of breath, the Marauder stumbled up the stairs of the base. The zombies stood there, looking dumbfounded (perhaps more than usual). “Go—Go get Dr. Hayden…” He gasped out, attempting to catch his breath. Before the zombies could BEGIN walking, the metal revolving door opened, and Dr. Hayden stepped out. The Marauder was trying to make it seem like they had been attacked and Dr. Gates had been killed. “What happened?” “We—We were attacked by—” “By what?” “By Dread Knights. They came from all sides, I couldn’t do much.” The Marauder had foolishly thrown his axe off the Regent’s Cliff to throw suspicion elsewhere. However, Dr. Hayden was not buying it. “Where is she?” He asked. “I don’t know…I can only assume the worst. Things happened so fast.” “Well, unless you can confirm or deny that she is dead, tomorrow you will go out and look for her. It’s dangerous out here at night. She’s smart, if she’s alive she will find some place to hide.” He turned and walked back into the base, leaving the Marauder on the steps. He regained his footing, moving up the stairs and following Dr. Hayden.

Just as I was digging around the last area, I could hear growling and snarling. I jumped into the hole and just stayed quiet. That clicking sound shattered the air as it drew closer even. I reached up, placing my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stifle my breathing a little. No weapons would make it harder to fight. Unfortunately, the Slayer just makes it look easy. I stayed quiet, listening to the snarls and arguing that was going on above. At last, they moved on. My hand fell from my lips as I took a quivering sigh of relief. “Thank God…” I whispered. I stayed within the hole, digging out what little was left. In the morning, I’d return to the base, seeking help and mostly strength to lift the archway from the dirt. As I was sitting there, I could hear quiet snuffling against the dirt. I looked over my shoulder but didn’t see anything. “VEGA?” “Yes, Dr. Gates?” “How strong do you think the Pinkies are?” “Well, according to the Slayer’s notes, the average juvenile Pinky weighs about 200lbs. A mature adult can weigh anywhere from 400 to 600lbs, given the sex.” VEGA babbled on, I wasn’t looking for a science lesson. “VEGA, do you think a Pinky could move this archway from the dirt?” I asked. “With just a simple calculation, I think—” “Yes or no, VEGA.” I said, reaching into my bag and grabbing the rope. “Yes, Dr. Gates. I do believe that one might successfully pull it free from the dirt.” I tied the rope to the main stem of the archways, making sure it was tight enough to remain in place.

I took the remaining coiled rope and tied it to my waist, using all the slack as I looked up from the hole. “VEGA?” I whispered. “Yes?” “What’s the best way to attract a Pinky?” “Dr. Gates, I don’t—” “I’m not asking you to think so hard on this. I would like to know, if you please.” I said. “Well, Pinkies are attracted to loud noises.” I climbed out of the hole as VEGA was talking. I pulled the rope until it was tight and there was no slack left. “No, something else…I need to—” A loud roar raised up from before me. “Goddamnit.” I muttered. The Pinky swung its head to look in my direction. I just took a deep breath as it started to charge. There are literally no weapons, I really am fucked. I shut my eyes, my fingernails still tearing into the fibers of the rope as I clutched it. When suddenly, all went quiet. I hesitantly opened my eyes to be face to face with glowing yellow ones. The demon was just standing there before me. His jaw was opened as drool was dripping down onto the ground below. Massive rows of sharp teeth lined his pink-reddish jaw. I took a quivering breath. He huffed quietly as his breathing was equally as heavy. I raised the rope and he started to snarl, but it soon faded into excited panting, much like how a puppy might behave when faced with their favorite toy.

“It seems that he thinks it’s a game.” VEGA said. “I—I’m aware of th-that, V-VEGA…” I gasped quietly. I swung the rope a little and the demon instantly responded. He wiggled his tail wildly, which seemed to make his whole lower half shake. I took a step forward and he growled. _Maybe it’s kind of like a puppy._ “Are you a good boy?” I asked. “Dr. Gates?” “Shut up, VEGA.” I said, through gritted teeth. The Pinky started to pant more and more. I reached forward, extending my hand to place it on his snout. Before I even got to it, he slammed his nose right under my hand. The flesh was warm and wrinkly to the touch. There were also small fibers of hair that pricked against the pads of my fingers. I reached up, wrapping the rope around his neck and tightening it some. My other hand kept him distracted for a moment as I moved around him. “Come on, boy…come on..” I beckoned. He shook his head, as thundering hooves moved forward on the dirt. I reached down, sifting through the dirt to find something to throw. All I was getting were rocks. “Goddamnit.” I mumbled. I picked a rock up and brought it to his line of sight. “You want it?” He wiggled his tail. “You REALLY want it?” I asked. His panting started to get even more exciting. “Come on, a little further…” I encouraged. I was certain there was no more slack on the rope. I lifted the rock above my head. “Ready?” He lowered his head. “Go…get it!” I shouted. I pitched the rock about 20 feet away and he took off running. The archway broke free from the packed Earth instantly.

I caught myself before falling down and quickly ran back over to the hole as the archway was being heaved up. Soon, the archway rested on the solid ground and the demon came bounding back over. He stood there looking at me. “Where is it?” I asked. He opened his mouth and just some crumbles fell from his mouth. He whined quietly. “It’s okay, boy.” I said, softly. I reached up, untying the rope from around his neck. “Thanks. Now go on.” I said, shooing him away. He stood there looking at me. I sighed. “Go on, please…I don’t need a pet Pinky.” I said. He whimpered softly. “Alright, just stay out of my way then.” I said. I examined the archway, it had a few busted bulbs, but nothing that wasn’t fixable. I couldn’t assess the rest of the damage until the morning.

“Knock…knock…” The Marauder’s voice vibrated against the outside of the chamber that the Slayer was imprisoned in. The Slayer remained on his knees, head hanging still. The door opened and he stepped inside. He was holding a plate of something. “Dinner, you slob.” The Slayer grunted, not wanting it. “Oh, and we’re going out tomorrow to find your girlfriend’s body.” The Slayer lifted his head some. “I think she’s dead. In fact, I hope she’s dead…considering I left her out there on purpose!” He snapped. The Slayer jerked the chains around, rising to his feet. He lunged forward, startling the Marauder completely. He stumbled backwards. The Slayer was breathing heavily as he stood there, staring at the Marauder. The Marauder took the plate and launched it at the Slayer. Reddish mush splattered across the Slayer’s face and body. His attitude never once faltered. “You better hope she’s fucking dead.” He snapped. He turned around and left the room. The Slayer gave a defeated sigh, continuing to jangle the chains. He wondered if he could break free from them. More so, he wondered if Elise was alright.

Somewhere out there, Dr. Gates was trying to fight sheer exhaustion before giving into it completely. Finally, her lids sunk shut. And she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pinky sequence is a little silly, but I was going to touch more on how Dr. Gates and the Slayer come on a nest of Pinkies and she begs him to let her keep one.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gates returns with the archway to find the Slayer has broken out of confinement. She arrives to stop the Marauder from killing him. Dr. Hayden grants her request that the Slayer remain on the main level and they find some time to rekindle their...sexual appetites.

My eyes flashed open as I sat up, fingernails digging against the red Earth and scurrying backwards. My back slammed against the tattered beam. I yelped softly. The sun was peeking over the horizon, not to be beset by that same orange glow that always hung in the sky. My lungs expanded, filling with the toxic air. I started to gag, switching on the oxygen and taking a deep inhale. It instantly corrected itself. I gasped a little as the levels adjusted themselves. My eyes were heavy as my sight was just a bit blurred. I yawned loudly. I really needed to start back, but I don’t want to leave the archway for fear that it might get destroyed while I’m away. I tapped my finger against the helmet. “VEGA?” I asked. “Yes, Dr. Gates?” He asked. “Do you have access to the computer systems at the old UAC building?” “Yes, I can gain access. What can I do for you?” He asked. “I need you to send a message to Dr. Hayden. Very short: Found archway, here are coordinates. Then send him the coordinates from where we’re at.” “Very good, Dr. Gates. Sending message right now.” “Thank you, VEGA.” I said.

_Incoming message. Incoming message. Incoming messag—_ The transmission cut out. “Play the message.” Dr. Hayden said, pressing his hand against the screen. “Message from VEGA systems, version 06.88.321—” “Play message.” Dr. Hayden repeated. “Message is as follows: _Found archway, Coordinates are Latitude: 38.97645, Longitude: 4.56230_ End message.” He sighed. “She found it.” He pressed the intercom button. “A-IDA, ready the transport.” He said, turning around and walking off. “Of course, Dr. Hayden.” A-IDA said. Dr. Hayden turned and walked off out of the office. Dr. Hayden headed to the transport room. The motorized vehicle was like something out of Star Wars. The step lowered as he grabbed the railing and pulled himself up. It was a four-seater vehicle that was open at the top. He sunk down into the seat. His hand pressed against the screen, and the dashboard began to light up. All different colors were brightly flashing. “Welcome Dr. Hayden.” A voice called out. “Program the coordinates, A-IDA.” He said. “Programmed and ready to go.” The capsule opened, revealing what looked like a steering wheel. Within an instant of forming both his mechanical hands to the wheel, the vehicle started up. It hummed deeply. He pushed down on it and the vehicle jumped forward.

I was standing there, dusting off the archway and assessing if there was anymore damage that had been done during the course of the night. Still the only two busted bulbs and nothing to repair them with. That fuckin’ Marauder, leaving me out here like the coward loser he is. I sighed. My suit was filthy, and I was in need of good sleep and a shower. I sighed once more, looking around and out of extreme frustration. Just then, I heard something humming over the horizon. I looked up as the humming drew closer. Dust billowed wildly, moving towards me. I raised my hand over the glass on the helmet and the humming died down. I stayed standing there. Once the dust settled, it unveiled a ship like construct. Dr. Hayden was piloting it. “It’s about fucking time.” I snapped. “Shut your mouth. Is the archway fixed?” He asked. “No, it’s unearthed, so you should thank me.” I growled. He reached out for me, yanking me by the arm. I let out a strangled yelp. “You will watch your tongue.” A deep growl vibrated around the air. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll let me go.” I said. He raised his head to see that same Pinky standing under the fallen building. “Making friends, are we?” He snarled. “Seeing as how your partner left me out here…I didn’t have much choice.” I said, pulling away. “Don’t get smart. What do you need done?” He asked. “Two of the transporter bulbs are shattered. I’ll be needing those.” “We have some at the base, you will use those.” He said. He walked over, running his hand over the archway. “Good work.” He said. He grabbed the archway by its centerpiece and dragged it across the sand. He made it seem so easy.

The Marauder tightened the straps on the armor he was wearing. He picked up his face shield, fitting it to his face. “Go get him.” He said. The zombie that was standing at the door reluctantly nodded, turning to walk off. His feet dragged against the ground.

Down in the containment area, the Slayer continued to rattle the chains. He was starting to get agitated even further. He let out a grunt, yanking them until there was no slack. Right as he was about to do something, the door hissed. The keypad beeped and the door was shoved open by two zombies as three more entered the unit. They grunted, motioning for him to be unshackled. Just then, the Slayer yanked the chains free from the wall. The metal restraints shattered instantly. He tore the restraints from his wrists as the zombies started to panic. He ran towards them, grabbing them by their heads and breaking their necks. Blood splattered across the walls and all over his naked torso as he grabbed the door handle. The other two zombies were trying to shut the door but weren’t nearly as quick or strong enough. The door was torn plainly off its hinges. They started to attack but proved no match. He yanked the flamethrower from the nearby zombie, but not before tearing him in three places. He set the remaining convergence of imps and revenants on fire. The alarms blared profusely, alerting everyone in the compound that the Slayer was loose. The Marauder stood looking at himself in the mirror. “I do love a challenge.” He smirked. He turned around, grabbing the axe and leaving the room.

I tied the rope to the ship, securing the archway. A thud landed against my back, thrusting me to collide with the ships side. “Ow..” I said, turning around. The demon stood there, poised with that same dumb happy look on his face. I sighed. “I can’t stay. I have to go.” He whined softly. “It’s not my choice.” I said. “Nothing’s really MY choice.” “Let’s go, Dr. Gates.” Dr. Hayden snapped. He extended his hand, and I took hold of it. He hoisted me up into the ship, slamming me down in the seat. “They are not pets, Dr. Gates.” He said. The ship started to power up as I turned and looked over my shoulder. “He’s just upset. I wouldn’t expect you to know anything about that.” His hands gripped the steering wheel and he slammed it down. The thrusters hummed and vibrated. The ship moved swiftly across the desert. Meanwhile, the demon just stood there.

Meanwhile, the Slayer was wreaking havoc around the base. The Marauder slammed his axe against the shotgun that the Slayer was using. He held it up, blocking the axe from coming down any further. He was without his suit. “You. Are. Weak.” The Marauder said. He slammed the hilt under the gun, throwing it from the Slayer’s grip. He stumbled backwards before lunging forward. Both of their hands rested on the hilt of the axe. He yanked it from him, throwing it in the opposing direction. About 5 feet remained between them. “Come on then.” The Slayer said. Equal in weight, but not height was a bit of an issue. The Marauder threw himself at the Slayer, tackling him on the ground. His armored fists pummeled into the Slayer’s face repeatedly. He bent his knees, shoving the Marauder off. He jumped up as the fighting continued, they rolled down the metal railing. The Marauder stood up, using his heel to pin the Slayer against the dirt. “I’m almost sorry I’m going to kill you.” He sneered. “Stop!” A voice shouted.

I jumped out of the vehicle, coming upon them. “Stop!” I screamed once more. The Marauder looked up, narrowing his eyes. “Interposing girlfriend strikes again.” He said. He released the Slayer from being pinned. “What is the meaning of this?” Dr. Hayden asked. “The Slayer breached the compound, he’s killed a lot of our men.” The Marauder said. I walked over, kneeling down. “You’re alive…” he said. “Of course, I’m alive. Who said I wasn’t?” He just shook his head and I helped him up. “Are you okay?” I asked, brushing my fingers over the healing marks on his face. He nodded his head. “You’re all dirty..” He said, softly. “I know, I need a shower and some sleep.” “I would like to maybe…shower with you.” He teased. “Stop.” I said. “Get this offloaded. And you…get inside the base.” Dr. Hayden said. “Not unless the Slayer comes with me.” He balled up his fists. “He goes to D level next. Heavier security and more…pain.” The Slayer’s posture stiffened some. “No, I want him to stay above on the main level in his own quarters. He won’t do anything, I promise. I will also need manpower for moving the portal pieces around and its…apparent that not everyone is capable.” I said, motioning to the zombies who were attempting to lift the archway. Their arms snapped and they were crushed instantly. Dr. Hayden gave an automated sigh. “Fine. But unless you are working, you STAY AWAY from him.” He growled. I nodded my head.

The Slayer and the Marauder offloaded the archway, bringing it to my workspace and setting it up correctly. “Thank you.” I said. Dr. Hayden followed them into the lab. The Marauder just huffed and walked off. The Slayer paused, looking at where his armor was positioned. Dr. Hayden stepped out of the lab to scold the Marauder for what he had done and allowing the Slayer to run loose. “I hope you don’t mind. I needed VEGA’s programming for my helmet. So, I had to borrow your suit.” **_It’s fine. I don’t mind._** He signed. He stood there for a second before looking at me. **_Anything else I can wear?_** I chuckled. “I don’t think that I have anything that will fit you.” I said. He smiled. **_That’s okay. I can make something, if need be._** He signed. I looked past his shoulder to see Dr. Hayden in deep anger with the Marauder. “Umm…” I reached out, turning his palm upwards. I rested my fingers against his palm, signing. **_Come see me later?_** I asked. He chuckled, nodding his head. Dr. Hayden came back into the lab. “Slayer, if you will come with me…I think we can work out some accommodations.” He said. “Would it be a problem if the Slayer takes his armor with him?” I asked. “No. I assume it’s the only stuff you have to wear.” He reached down, grabbing his armor. I watched him as he walked off. He looked over his shoulder winking at me.

“You should know that I’m only doing this for Dr. Gates. That break out is the final pin in your cushion, next time, I will let the Marauder kill you.” He snarled. The Slayer grunted quietly. Dr. Hayden led him to a room on the opposite side of the base. “No power, but I’m sure you’ll survive. The door doesn’t lock, but that won’t be an issue since someone will guard you all day and night. You don’t leave the room unless instructed by myself or Dr. Gates, mainly myself. Understood?” “Mm-hm.” The Slayer hummed. Dr. Hayden opened the door and the Slayer sighed. He stepped inside and Dr. Hayden slammed the door behind him. The Slayer felt his way through the dark, finding what felt like a chair. He sat down and just waited for a little while.

Dr. Hayden was walking down the hallway back to his office. Afternoon was setting quickly. I was circling the archway, continuing to check for damage in the fluorescent lighting. Every so often, I would pace back to the desk, reading the master plans for the portal. I grabbed some of the tools, tightening the bolts and dusting off the bulbs. After I was certain there was nothing more I could do, I walked back to the desk and sat down. I started taking notes and ticking off all of the things I still needed to do and the materials I needed to gather. My helmet remained sitting on the desk. “VEGA?” “Yes, Dr. Gates?” I sighed heavily. “Can you run schematics on this archway? I know I’ve gone over it thousands of times, but I just need to be sure that everything is okay.” “Sure, just hook up the helmet to it, so that I have instant access.” I grabbed the helmet and a connection cord, walking over to the archway. I plugged it in, and it started beeping rapidly. “Running the schematics and diagnostic scan right now, Dr. Gates. It will most likely take all night.” I groaned. “Alright, I’ll work on the paper notes instead. Plus, I’ll connect everything to the computer that way it can be launched from there.” “Sounds good, Dr. Gates.” I returned to the desk.

After several hours of working, I dropped the pen on the paper. Blue and black ink mixed together in a series of near meaningless notes. My brain was fried to its complete extent and I just wanted to cry. I rubbed my face, VEGA’s voice started to echo in the back of my mind, letting me know every so often what percentage we were at. So far, only 15%. I reached down, unzipping the suit I was wearing. My breasts split the material open as I reclined in the chair. I reached up, pulling my hair loose from the braid it was in. I moved forward once more to start unlacing the shoes I was wearing. I kicked them off and tossed them under the desk. I stood up, rubbing my neck. “VEGA?” “Sixteen percent complete—yes, Dr. Gates?” “I’m going to shower and maybe turn in.” “Very well.” He said. I walked off into the bathroom area, flicking on the light switch. The lights flickered for a moment before maintaining their glow. I reached for the shower knobs, turning it on to warm water. I let out a soft moan as I unzipped the suit all the way and pulled it off.

The Slayer’s fingers tapped against the arm of the chair as he watched the zombie who was guarding the door. Loud screeching echoed down the hallway, followed by the whizzing of red lasers that buzzed outside the door. It caught the guarding zombie in the head, killing it immediately. The Slayer waited until everything went quiet before getting up and moving towards the door. He grabbed the handle and opened it. As he was stepping out, a Revenant came stomping down the hall. His fingers extended, ripping holes in the adjacent walls as he walked. He growled softly, followed by raspy hissing. He exited the hallway, leaving the area for good. The Slayer made his way to the other side of the building being careful to not get noticed.

I was about to get into the shower when a light ringing noise sounded off at the door. “Goddamnit. Who the fuck is that?” I wrapped the towel around myself, moving to leave the bathroom. “Twenty-one percent complete.” VEGA said. I moved towards the door and opened it. The Slayer was standing there, leaning against the doorjamb. **_You wanted to see me._** He signed. I nodded my head, pulling him into the room. I shut the door behind him. He reached out, fingers curling around my arm as he pulled me to him. My hands rested against the sticky, wet fluid on his chest. His hand moved up, pressing it against my cheek and pulling me into a kiss. I could taste the dried blood on his lips. I pulled away from the kiss, just wrapping my arms around him. “I was so worried about you. About what they were doing to you.” I said. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ve faced worse.” He reassured. “The important thing is that YOU are okay.” He said, pulling from the hug. His fingers twisted around the towel that was resting over my breasts. “I could use a shower myself.” He purred. “Well, come on then.” I said, moving away. Our fingers stayed clasped together as I pulled him along playfully.

His hand pressed against the back of the door to shut it. We slipped into the shower together. His dirtied hands landed against the white tile as his lips fell to kiss at my throat. I gasped softly, threading my fingers through the wet mass of hair that fell over his eyes. His hands slid down, wrapping around my waist as he backed up. The water spilled down over us. “You’re mine…” He growled. My hand rubbed against the vast expanse of muscle that was on his belly. The pad of my index finger pressed against the main outline, dividing all the little ab sections. It slid downward to his belly button stopping just above the thin line of hair stretching down to his groin. I pushed him away, flipping our position. He grunted softly as I pinned him against the wall. My lips pursed against his throat, kissing and nipping. My hand traversed down, fingers curling around his cock. He pressed his head against the wall, looking up towards the ceiling. My hand started to glide up and down in a stroking motion. “Ahh…” I didn’t want to wait anymore. I sunk down to my knees, wrapping my lips around the crown as my hand continued to pump the hilt. He whimpered quietly, bringing his hand to the back of my head.

“Please don’t stop…” He groaned. I removed my hand, taking more of him in my mouth. Soft hissed seared the backs of his teeth. His other hand followed quickly as he buried the thick digits between my wet hair, driving his hips forward. I gagged roughly, pulling off. A thick strand of saliva clung to the head of his cock. Quiet apologies pelted his lips as he looked down at me. “S-Sorry…” He whispered. My fingernails dug into his thighs. “Do it some more…please?” I asked, dragging the tip of my tongue against him. His eyes widened with delight. “More?” He questioned. I nodded fervently. My tongue slipped against the underside of his cock, licking eagerly. He grabbed the back of my head and jerked me closer. “Open your mouth for me.” My mouth fell open as he pushed himself back in. He yanked me forward, submerging his cock into my mouth against the back of my throat. I stifled the gag, swallowing. He pulled his hips backwards before crashing them against my face. Both hands rested on my head as he continued to fuck my throat. Tears spilled from the corners of my eyes, mixing with the water that was splashing down blurring my sight. He kept my face pressed against his hips, submerging himself as far down as possible. My oxygen was cut off just briefly as my fingernails scraped against his thighs. Finally, he let go and I pulled back, gasping. I looked up at him, hiccupping just a little to try and catch my breath.

He gave a sadistic little grin. He leaned down picking me up. “As much as I would like to continue this…I would also like for us to get cleaned up first.” I nodded my head. What followed was a lovely little intimate session between the Doom Slayer and myself. He groaned softly as I took the soap and scrubbed away the dirtiness which unveiled that deep tanned skin below. “Does that feel good?” I asked. “Mm-hm…I’ve never had someone do this for me. I think I rather like it.” “Among other things…” I whispered huskily. Streams of suds rolled down his belly, conforming to the lines of his abs. He groaned softly as my fingers followed, just stopping at his happy trail. My fingers retracted themselves, working at his back muscles. His own hands moved up to bury his fingers in his hair, scrubbing away the blood and oil. My eyes wandered to the lower side of his neck, where his spine started. There was a faded red tattoo there. I brushed my finger over it. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” “Seraphim; it was given to me when I was given my power. It is the mark of the Slayer.” “I like it…” I purred. He chuckled, softly. Soon enough, the Slayer and I traded places under the water so that I could get cleaned up as well. The squeaking of the knobs sounded as I was turning the shower off. The Slayer stepped out first and I followed. I reached for the towel and the Slayer grabbed me by the arm. “Oh no, you don’t.” He said, lifting me up to toss me over his shoulder. I giggled quietly.

He walked out of the bathroom and ever so quietly and gently placed me on the bed. The room remained totally dark as the bed squeaked softly under the added weight of the Slayer. His hands explored through the darkness, slipping between my legs. The water droplets caused our bodies to cling to the sheets. His index finger stroked my petals, causing immediate wetness to pool. I gasped softly. “Is it alright if I touch you like this?” He questioned. “Y-Yes…it is…” His finger pushed past the dripping wet folds, dipping into the heated tangible lust. My fingers tightened around the white threads that formed the sheets. My hips jumped against the deep probing feeling. He chuckled deeply. “G-Go faster…please. Or—Or—” My head fell back against the pillow as I was unable to complete the desperate sounding request. The pumping of his finger was slow and torturous. “Or what?” He asked. His voice was dripping with the desire to please. This was different, different from the several times before. It wasn’t rough and seemed that the Slayer was easing into sexual explorations a little better than last time. He was becoming a little more devoted to the pleasurable side rather than just…animalistic sex. I don’t mind it, I in fact really love it, but a change is always nice. It had been a long time since I had engaged in sex with ANYONE, really. I had several boyfriends in the past, but sex was always rushed and dirty. Fit to be hidden in a closet, locked away forever and to not even be discussed at any given time. Never mind how I wanted things done or what I might’ve liked, it was always a quick fuck.

However, at this moment in time, I was completely at his whim. Soft chapped lips peppered kisses against the insides of my thighs. His teeth scraped against them, nipping as his finger continued to slide in and out of me. “What would you rather me do, Dr. Gates?” He questioned. “U-Use another finger…or—or use your tongue.” I gasped out. “My tongue?” He inquired. “ _Oh god…_ yes.” The moans were spilling from my lips desperately. His speed had not changed, but he pulled his finger from me. His hot breath fanned over the swollen and hot folds. The skin was flushing under each inhale and exhale. Being left in the dark meant only relying on feelings rather than sight. My hand crept to meet his sharp facial structure. “Please…” I asked quietly. The Slayer lowered his face between my legs, lips brushing against the wetness. He pulled away licking the fluid staining them. It was a fresh taste with a creamy texture. It tanged against his pallet, driving him to crave more. He wanted to take his time. Dr. Gates—no, Elise was a work of art and every little quip, every moan, gasp, whimper and whine was a musical note being poured into his ear. He lowered his face once more, slipping his tongue out and lapping up the cream that was dripping from her quim. My hands fell to his hair, pulling him closer as his tongue invaded the stickiness between my legs. “Don’t stop…” I whimpered. His strong fingers wrapped around my thighs, squeezing with fervor and content. Deep moans were drawn out from his mouth, albeit muffled. The Slayer was truly enjoying the taste of her. His tongue pushed against that aching pink bud, drawing out high pitched and desperate moans. _That_ was the spot. His finger slipped back into me as his tongue continued to work the outside.

My mouth remained open, gasping for the Slayer. My eyes were rolling back in my head as my hips arched, pushing towards his face more. The Slayer could feel her clenching around his finger with each lick. The sensation burned on in the back of my mind like the coals beset by ash and fire. “Oh, don’t stop…you-you’re— _oh fuck…_ ” The Slayer’s ears were open, his mind ablaze with all of her pleas and begs. He pulled her down against his face, wanting to devour her completely as she laid there writhing…writhing for _him_. My fingers curled, nails abraded his scalp. Unlike the previous response to it, he moaned a little deeper. The pumping of his finger started to get quicker as I could feel myself drawing closer to that euphoric feeling. My skin was tightening as I arched my back. The Slayer hummed a response. My legs tightened, squishing his cheeks together. He pushed them down and apart using his free hand. His mouth lifted, but his finger stayed buried within me, pumping. “That—That— _fuck I…_ ” “Go on, give yourself to me…completely.” My hand reached down, wrapping around his wrist, holding him there as my hips bucked roughly against him. The orgasm flooded my mind, pooling yummy warmth in my lower abdomen. The Slayer retracted his finger at the clenching and throbbing feeling. My breathing was deep and heavy.

The Slayer moved atop me, his left hand pressing into the mattress as his right hand raised to his mouth. There was a small bit of light, gleaming under the shades from the hallway. I caught his eye, those hazel green pools alive with hunger. His finger slipped into his mouth, swirling around to lick the fluid. I reached up, cupping his cheek and pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. His arm lowered, wrapping around my backside and lifting me up a little. My legs remained spread for his accommodation. With an easy shift, he pushed himself into me. I gave a soft shudder, my arms flying to wrap around his body. “I—I…” I was quivering with delight around his appendage. He suddenly lowered me, withdrawing himself from my aching womb. “What—What’s wrong?” I asked, sitting up. His hands moved to close my legs, pushing me to turn over. “Get on your hands and knees.” He encouraged.

I turned over, the bed squeaking under the change in pressure. The Slayer gave an approving hum, his hands exploring my backside with gentleness. They scaled my upper back as my body arched downwards. My face pressed against the pillow as my arms were folded above my head. I could feel and hear the Slayer shifting around. His erection pressed against me, prodding eagerly. “Please…” I begged, rolling my hips. My hands pushed my ass apart, easing himself back into me. This angle felt different, fuller and more desirable. My hips flexed, opening to allow him a deeper penetration. He let out a deep groan as he settled in to the base. My moans were stifled by the pillow as I sucked air into my lungs. His hands gripped my hips, before moving up to my obliques. He started to raise me, straightening my back to line up with his chest. I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder. His lips pressed against my throat, kissing eagerly. My mouth fell open as his hands explored my belly. Calloused fingers and palms rubbed across my breasts, cupping them with ease as his thumbs brushed over the nipples on both. “You’re mine.” He growled. My hand extended, reaching up to brush against his smooth features. My breath was hot and heavy in gasping as his hips drew back and forth with passionate tension. My mind fogged slowly as the thrusting started to get faster.

He pushed me away, grunting and groaning, pitching his head back against the feeling of driving himself deeper each time. His fingers placed little bruises all along my ass before coming forward and applying slight pressure to my middle back, encouraging me to arch my hips higher. Muffled moaning and silent screams of pleasure were quieted by the thick pillow that my face was resting in. His fingers reached forward, tangling in my hair to hold me in place while he fucked me unmercifully. With quick movements, he flipped me back onto my backside. Wave after wave, like sounds breaking the barrier, crashed over me. They rolled me like the undertow at the beach, sucking me further out to sea and into the chasm that the Doom Slayer was pulling me into. Like thousands of colors bursting at once, my sight was lost in this kaleidoscopic dream world. My fingers fell to grip around the sheets, as the Slayer’s mouth crashed against mine, silencing our respective colliding orgasms. That warm aqueous flooded my womb as heavy panting followed the completion. He pulled away from the kiss, nuzzling his nose against mine. “I—I think…” I was struggling to catch my breath, but still remaining unsure if this was the right thing to say. “Yes?” He asked, equally as spent. I swallowed thickly. Do I dare say it? His hand reached up, touching my face. “Elise?” “I think I love you…” I admitted. The room tingled with silence before his voice called out. “You love me?”

Our foreheads pressed together. “Yes, I love you.” I repeated with even more confidence. “I love you too.” He said. Our breathing steadied as we fell from each other, only to return to the other’s arms. Encased together and not a single care. Yes, without a doubt…I do so sincerely love the Doom Slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how well this smut in particular is written. There's little details that make it seem so soft and personal.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gates enlists the help of the Doom Slayer to find the next pieces for the portal. Meanwhile, she slowly begins to fall ill after a tumble down a UAC dumbwaiter. And Dr. Hayden seeks to make her his in work and in flesh.

In the early morning hours, the Doom Slayer awoke with intense relaxation, not hindered by concern that he might be caught leaving Dr. Gates’s quarters. He stretched, looking over his shoulder at her as she slept soundly in the bed. The Slayer had never known love. At least not…not in the sense that Dr. Gates spoke of. She spoke of it with a need and a want of his presence, his mind and more so, his body. She loved all of him. All of who he was, who he could be, and who he might be. Her innocent beauty was radiant beyond belief. His fingers extended to brush the loose hair from her eyes. She moaned and shifted around. He gave a soft smile and moved to get dressed, well, about as dressed as he could be. He left the lab, slipping down the hallway and avoiding the pacing demons. He returned to his room in silence.

_Diagnostic scan complete. Diagnostic scan complete. Diagnostic scan complete._ VEGA’s voice droned on in the back of my mind, rousing me from my sleep. “Okay, okay…” I grumbled, getting up. I pulled my t-shirt on and pattered into the main area. I slumped against the desk and eventually into the chair. I typed on the computer, my sight remaining half seen. I reached up, touching my neck and stretching it out. My hand fell to my lap, causing me to gasp softly. They were no match for the Slayer, speaking of… Oh, that’s right. I shook my head, pressing the ‘Enter’ key on the keyboard. The machine chimed. “Good morning, Dr. Gates.” VEGA sounded off. I moaned quietly. “Good morning, VEGA.” “How do we feel this morning?” “Very well rested.” I said. “Good. I took the liberty of finishing the diagnostic scan and then, with your permission of course, I would like to run a system scan. My mods were teeming last night with bugs and error coding issues with each percentage increase. All of my systems are up to date. However, this is older UAC equipment. With your—” “You have it, VEGA. Run the system scan.” I said, cutting him off. “Yes, Dr. Gates.”

The machine beeped slightly and hummed quietly. “You are sure everything is okay?” He asked. My elbow rested on the desk, my palm flushed against my cheek. “Yes, I just—” “Thinking about him?” VEGA asked. “Well…” “It’s okay if you are, as long as it means nothing more.” VEGA pointed out. I looked away. “Right…nothing more.” “It does mean nothing, doesn’t it, Dr. Gates?” He asked. I quickly recovered from the emotion I was feeling. “Yes, it means nothing.” I said, getting up and walking away from the computer. I walked into the bathroom starting to get myself ready for the day. I walked out, fastening my bra to see Dr. Hayden standing there. I let out a sharp gasp. “Dr. Hayden, what are you—do you mind?” I asked, my hands covering my chest. “I am, as you called me once, a mannerless brute of machinery.” “That you are, now will you please leave so I can finish dressing?” I asked. “I just came to ask something. I’ve been thinking a lot about you and the Slayer.” He continued on. I pulled the suit up over my arms. I pulled the pieces of material together. For some reason, it was getting tight on my chest. I held the material there, yanking the zipper up. It halted for a second, stretching to accommodate before zipping all the way up. “You do realize that what you two have done completely undermines the scared oath he took.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said. “You know exactly what I’m referring to, and if it happens again, I feel the need to remind you that his head will be on that chopping block.” I stood there with my arms folded across my chest.

Dr. Hayden turned around, walking back over to me. He leaned down. The stance was supposed to be intimidating, but it’s fairly hard when to be intimidated by a white screen that serves as a mirror for your own reflection. “You just remember one thing: you are mine and mine alone.” His arm extended, fingers uncurling as he reached out. The mechanical hand formed to my waist, jerking me forward. “Get your hands off me.” I snapped. “And when the time comes, I shall very much enjoy having you.” My hands pressed against the metal frame of his body, wanting to keep what little distance there was between us. His hand tore free from my waist, inching down my hip towards my backside. This was cold and unfeeling. “Stop.” I said. This time, the toughness of my voice had faded, settling for a quivering fearfulness. “I think you’ll find my mods quite…impressive.” The word seemed to slide off his tongue like tar, equally as sticky and disgusting. Just then, the door opened. His hands moved from me with quickness. “What is it?” He asked. The Marauder was standing outside the doorway. “Dr. Gates, it’s time to leave.” I stepped back from Samuel. “I’m coming.” I said.

I grabbed the helmet from the table and took off walking towards the door. “Are you planning on leaving me out there alone this time or actually helping me?” I snapped. “No, to both of them. Somehow, I managed to talk Dr. Hayden into allowing the Doom Slayer to accompany us today. I don’t even know what kind of spell fell over me to suggest such a thing.” He said. “You just want to watch him work.” I said. “It may do you well and keep you from total exhaustion to have someone stronger there.” “Whatever.” I said. We walked out into the open air. “VEGA?” “Yes, Dr. Gates?” “Program the coordinates from the next destination.” I said. “Next destination will be northwesterly, you’ll be looking for connection cables. My sensors indicate they are in a rundown UAC apartment complex, somewhere beneath the basement.” He said. “What kind of connection cables?” “Heavy duty ones. They will be yellow and green and red, you’ll need them to run exterior power to the portal. You’ll also need a sat disk for your computer.” He said. “Okay, where can I find that?” “They’re rampant on the UAC’s computer systems, take one apart and it will be a little green disk, it looks like a floppy disc, if you know what that is.” “Yes, VEGA. I was alive when floppy discs were a thing.” I said. Luckily, the walk to Rorschach’s City, which isn’t really a city at all, its more like a village, was a short one. I walked ahead while the Marauder and the Slayer trailed behind. The Marauder stopped him, placing his hand on his chest. “We need to talk.” He said. The Slayer jerked from his grip, shaking his head. “Yes. I have to tell you something.” The Marauder said.

The Slayer raised his hands as if to ask _“What?”_ “Exactly how many times have you and Dr. Gates been…intimate?” The Slayer just shook his head and started away. The Marauder grabbed him. “I’m serious!” He snapped. “Hey!” I shouted. “Will you two just stop for five seconds? I’m trying to listen to what VEGA is saying.” I said. Both of them stood there for a second. “Listen to me, Dr. Hayden is planning something for Dr. Gates. And you know what could happen the more you and her…well, you know.” The Slayer just shook his head. **_Not your business._** He signed. “It will be everyone’s business if Dr. Hayden finds out you’ve…defiled her.”

The wind started blowing some, disturbing the sand. It billowed up around my face, clouding my vision. “VEGA?” “Yes, Dr. Gates?” “Remember when I asked you a few days ago to run a vitals scan on me?” “Yes.” “What did you do with that information?” I asked. “I’m afraid that information was lost with the destruction of your suit. There’s no way to get it back.” I rolled my lips together. “Run—Run another one please.” “Are you feeling ill? Maybe you should go back to the base.” “No. I’m not, I feel fine. The oxygen levels must just be a little high.” I said. “I’ll run the scan now, Dr. Gates.” VEGA said. Despite the walk being short, I felt so fucking tired. I walked over to this rock and sat down. I felt short of breath. The Slayer’s thundering footsteps approached. He moved into my line of sight **_What’s wrong? Sick? Hurt?_** “No, I’m fine. Just a little winded.” I said. **_Maybe we go back._** “No, it’ll pass. I just need some rest for a minute.” He hesitated before signing **_Okay._**

After about 15 minutes of resting, I got up. “Dr. Gates, the vital scan indicates…” in the middle of VEGA talking, the transmission started to get staticky. “VEGA? VEGA?” I asked. The rest of it was jumbled beyond understanding. We came upon the UAC apartment complex building. It was large and weathered beyond belief. What looked like red weed spread across the building walls and scaled upwards. Rebar stuck out from midsections of levels, showing that bits of the walls had been ripped away. Shattered glass littered the ground below. The Doom Slayer reached out, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. He stepped forward into the plaza area. He stood there, assessing the levels. He turned and looked over his shoulder, motioning for me to come. I took a couple steps forward and immediately surrounding demons crawled out from their hiding spots. The Slayer shoved me back, drawing the shotgun that was holstered to his armor. The Marauder caught me before I fell down. “Go! Go to wherever VEGA said the materials were!” He shouted, pushing me in the direction of the hallway that was empty. I hesitated. “Go now!” He screamed. I turned and took off running. I ran down the hallway as the lights were flickering wildly. I paused for a second as my heart was pounding in my chest. I stood there, looking at the blood splattered map, trying to figure which was the fastest way to get to the basement. The sign read:

_Level 1-20 <\--_

_Level 21-40 -- >_

_Basement **INACCESSIBLE FROM FLOOR 1**_

“Inaccessible?” I questioned. Just then, I heard squealing, growling and snarling. My head swiveled to look over my shoulder. My line of sight was met with a Pinky. His gaze met mine as he started running towards me. I took off running only to be met with a dead end. “Goddamnit.” I looked around, desperately looking for a way out. There was a small opening, the looked like it was once used as a dumbwaiter. I crawled inside of it, attempting to pull the door closed as the Pinky was closing in and roaring. I pulled the door shut and the Pinky slammed its head against the wall. It knocked the dumbwaiter loose, sending it reeling downward. I braced myself against the inside, not wanting to succumb to the impact completely. The waiter crashed into the ground level. The dust poofed up around the inside. I coughed harshly. My feet kicked against the inside door. It started to cave, and the metal bent outward. One more solid kick and the door busted free from the hinges. I crawled out, hands clawing at the dust and dirt that was on the ground. Small glass and metal shards sliced against my hands, causing me to draw backwards. I pushed against the concrete floor and stood up. “Shit…” I muttered, walking into the small lighted area. I grabbed a tool that was nearby and started to pick the shards from my palms. It was just a bit, but it didn’t bleed too much.

I looked around. This must be the basement. Although, I’m not really sure how the Slayer and the Marauder are going to find me or more importantly how I’m going to get out of here. “VEGA?” I said. More static. I groaned. In the corner was this little glowing podium with a fingerprint scanner. Across the front of the podium, it read: AUTOMAP, TOUCH TO DOWNLOAD. Huh, a map would work at this point. I pressed my hand against the scanner. It burned for a second and then the blue light faded. Inside the helmet, a bird’s eye view floor plan was displayed. It showed where I currently was. Exits were highlighted in red. I dismissed the map and walked around the room, looking for some light switches. I found the panel on the wall and started flicking the switches. The lights flickered before coming on and staying on. In the middle of the room was a giant portal, much like the one I had traveled through on Mars. There were large connector cables jutting out from either side. The green and yellow ones were intertwined on either side of the archway. Both cables were then connected to a red cable which seemed to be leading to a larger power box on the backside of both arches. I examined the cables closely. I’m not strong enough to pull them from their ports.

Secretly, I was hoping that the Doom Slayer would find his way down here to help me. I started going through the drawers and file cabinets, looking for anymore plans or anything that might be of use. There was a book on Portal Instruction along with the plans for testing new ones. Finally, I started to dismantle the computer that was sitting on the desk. VEGA said I was looking for something that looked like a floppy disc. I pulled the back off the computer and was met with a bunch of twisted wiring. I sighed. “Fuck it.” I said. I grabbed a fistful of wires and yanked them from it. Tucked against the side of the screen was that green square looking object. I pulled it from where it was nestled and tucked it into my bag. I started for the exit when I heard thundering footsteps. I halted where I was standing, looking around for a weapon. “Goddamnit.” I reached down, grabbing the torque wrench that was laying below my feet. I might get killed charging whatever it is, but it would be worth it. The steps started to get closer. My fingers tightened around the handle. I didn’t even wait for them to round the corner before I took off running, raising the wrench to beam them over the head. My wrist was caught midair by a large metal hand. The wrench clattered to the ground as the Slayer emerged from the darkness. My arms moved to ensnare him. He held me close to him. He pulled away, quickly his hands felt on my shoulders and my arms. **_Okay? Hurt?_ **He asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just—” He looked down at my palms, observing the small, bloodied cuts. “It’s nothing. I promise, just some glass and metal.”

I turned away, pointing to the cables. “I found the cables, but I need help pulling them from the ports.” **_I’ll do it._** He signed, walking over and looking at it. He reached down and grabbed the wires, yanking them free from their bearings to the arches. He dropped them down to the ground before walking to the back and yanking the red one free as well. He then gathered up the wires and slung them over his shoulder. I grabbed the paperwork and some more metal piecing that might be needed to repair this portal. I took off after the Slayer. “Where’s the Marauder?” I asked. Just then, the complex exploded, sending debris everywhere. The demons flooded out in all directions, screaming, wailing and growling. The Marauder emerged from the smoke, stumbling forward and dragging the axe behind him. I stopped for a second and the Slayer beckoned my attention and my path. “We can’t just leave him.” I said. He frowned, shaking his head. The Marauder stumbled a little further before straightening his back and walking quickly to catch up to us.

We walked and walked until we finally arrived at the base once more. Dr. Hayden was waiting outside as the Slayer walked up the ramp, holding the cables. “Dr. Gates, a word.” Dr. Hayden said. I stopped as the Slayer took the cables to the lab. “Yes?” I asked. “I would wish to see you later…in my quarters.” I shook my head. “No.” I said. “You don’t even know what I am implying.” He said. I gave a quivering breath. “I have a pretty good idea.” I said. His fingers slipped under my chin, tilting my head up. “My quarters, tonight.” He said. He turned and walked off.

I hurried off, running to the lab, passing the Slayer on my way there. I didn’t say a word, but merely shoved past him. I walked into the lab and slammed the door shut, locking it. I sunk against the door, crying.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauder warns the Doom Slayer what could happen if conception is successful with Dr. Gates. Meanwhile, Dr. Gates's illness starts displaying worse symptoms.

After spending a couple hours composing myself, communication with VEGA was fixed and I was able to begin hooking up the cables. “Dr. Gates, might we discuss your vitals scan?” VEGA asked. I sniffled, wiping my eyes. “Not right this moment, VEGA. I need to focus.” I said. I was typing on the computer.

The Doom Slayer was standing in the darkness near the Marauder’s quarters. He was awaiting his return. He heard the Marauder come walking down the hallway. As he opened the door, the Slayer emerged from the darkness and shoved the Marauder into the room and locked the door. “Hey! What are you doing?!” The Marauder shouted. The Slayer stood there against the door as he reached up, unclasping the clasps that were holding the helmet to his head. “What are you doing?” The Marauder asked. The Slayer reached up, twisting the helmet to unlock it and pulling it free from the suit. “You said Dr. Hayden was planning something for her. What does that mean?” He asked. The Marauder was a little thwarted by the Slayer speaking out so boldly. The Marauder didn’t say a word. The Slayer stormed forward, grabbing him by the armor and slamming him against the table. “WHAT DID YOU MEAN!?” He bellowed. “He means to take her!” The Marauder spilled the information quicker than anything. “Take her…” “He said something about being angry with you for breaking your oath and for…” The Slayer’s fingers tightened around his armor. “For?” He growled. He swallowed thickly. The hazel green of the Slayer’s eyes had faded quickly to a dark crimson color under the anger. “For…for having sex with her.” The Slayer growled in frustration, releasing him.

The Marauder remained frozen against the table. The Slayer grabbed his helmet and walked towards the door. “There is one more thing you need to know.” The Marauder said. The Slayer stopped, looking over his shoulder. “If she is pregnant, he’ll kill the child and I will be forced to make a decision about you that I don’t want to make.” “What kind of decision?” The Slayer asked straightening his posture. “One that you will not be too fond of.” The Marauder said. The Slayer just turned around and walked out, pulling his helmet back on.

I was standing in the lab, looking at the portal. My hands ached and my head was hurting. I was exhausted from working like this. All of the cables were plugged into the archways. “Dr. Gates?” “VEGA, did you finish the system scan?” “Yes, Dr. Gates. I did finish the scan. The systems are riddled with worms. I think it would be best if I were able to update the system.” “How do you suggest doing that?” I asked, walking over and sitting down on the desk. “Well, I will need my own system. Dr. Hayden created me, therefore it can be found in his office.” “How do I—” “The Doom Slayer might prove to be of some assistance.” VEGA said.

My canvas shoes pattered against the floor as I walked across the bridge to the other side of the UAC building. I quietly crept down the hallway, attempting to avoid all of the demons that were lurking about. I moved to the left side of the hallway, pressing my hands against all of the doors, checking each one for him. Finally, I came to the door on the end of the hallway. I pushed it open and it was quiet. “I know you’re in here.” I whispered quietly. The door pushed closed and my body was met by warm and naked hands. I was pulled against the cool armor. “Easy, big guy.” I said, softly. “Why are you here?” He asked. “I need your assistance with something.” “And what might that be, my little delight?” I pulled away to turn around. “I need you to bring me VEGA’s system updates. They need acquiring from Dr. Hayden’s office.” I said. “You can’t—” “I am, and I know there’s no one better than you to be…” “To be raiding Dr. Hayden’s office?!” “Please…just do this for me.” I pleaded. Right at that moment, a switch was flipped and all the lights around us came on. Standing in the hallway, looking in through the glass was Dr. Hayden.

I gasped and pulled away from the Doom Slayer. Dr. Hayden moved my pushed the door open. “Any particular reason why the two of you are alone together?” Heavy emphasis on the word _alone._ “I was requiring the Slayer’s assistance with something.” I said. “Well, you can require his assistance WITHOUT touching and through my say so.” I looked away. “You’re not my keeper.” I snapped. “Until you finish the portal, you do as I say.” He walked over and grabbed me. “Take your hands off her.” The Slayer growled. “It’s fine. Just—remember what we talked about.” I said. Samuel shoved me to the door with a force that I stumbled a little. The Slayer moved with Dr. Hayden standing between us. “Please don’t. You’ll make it worse. I’ll be fine.” I assured. I walked down the hallway. Samuel turned towards the Slayer. “You will stay away from her. She does not belong to you.” “She doesn’t belong to you either.” He retorted. Dr. Hayden raised his hand and then lowered it. “You’re not worth it. Your time will come soon enough.” He turned and walked out the door, following Elise. The Slayer took some time to observe the room in its natural lighted state and somehow make it more livable.

“You will tell me everything you two talked about.” Dr. Hayden said, approaching my backside. “You do not have to treat him so harsh.” I said. “He is nothing.” “He is everything! To me especially.” I turned to face him. I could feel myself getting emotional. “He is without—” “Thought, word and feeling! Yet you seek to treat him horribly before me and for what?! To prove a point?!” I screamed. He reached out and grabbed me. “Now is NOT the time for this!” He said, shortly. “I think NOW is exactly the time for this! You have forced me to build this portal! If I’m really your student, then you will set the Doom Slayer free. Free from these nonphysical bonds by which you hold him.” Not an ounce of emotion to be seen within those white plates of his face. “Please? For me?” I asked. He sighed. “No. I love you, but the Slayer will stay exactly in my line of sight and knowledge.” I sighed. “But I will leave him alone and in return… you will _give_ yourself to me.” I felt the bile rising in my throat but choked it down. “H-How do you mean?” I asked, already know what he meant. He reached down, grasping one of the loose strands of my hair and twirling it about the black silicone sheathed digits. “You…have always been so delicate to me. With your mind, being the great achievement that it is, I had hoped one day to not only make you my protégé but to make you my… _chatelaine_.” I gasped. “Dr. Hayden, it has always been my duty to serve you…” “Yes, in work and eventually in body.” I felt sick to my stomach over what he was implying and hoping to achieve. “And do not think that I will let your little affair with the Slayer impress upon that. After all, there is only one other thing that would force me to kill the Doom Slayer.” He said. He straightened his back and stepped around me, walking on. “And just what might that be, Dr. Hayden?” He paused, his hands behind his back. His fingers thrummed together. “Little Doom Slayers, Dr. Gates. As none of us have thought the Slayer incapable to reproduce, with your emergence, it poses the question.” He said. And with that, he left me standing there.

Hours later, I was still residing in the lab. VEGA and I were extremely bored, with almost nothing to do. “VEGA?” “Yes, Dr. Gates?” “You’ve known the Slayer for a long time. What was he like before I came along?” “Reserved, I believe, is the appropriate word. He was a quiet man. I might even describe him a lost.” “How long have you known the Doom Slayer?” “I was a gift to the Slayer from Dr. Hayden. His greatest creation he says.” VEGA answered. “So, Dr. Hayden created you.” I said. “Yes, ma’am.” “Has the Slayer ever spoken of a time when he was a human being?” I asked. “No. The Slayer is otherwise haunted by his past. He does not speak of it.” Just then, a surge of pain hit followed by nausea. I doubled over in the chair, placing my hand over my mouth. “Are you alright?” He asked. “I’m fine. Just a little…disgusted by Dr. Hayden’s choice of words regarding my position in his life.” “Which was?” “Chatelaine.” I answered, standing up. I could feel the beads of cold perspiration forming on my forehead. “Dr. Gates?” “It’s nothing. I’m fine. I need to sleep, I’m overworked.” “Might I suggest dinner later?” I was sick at the thought of what could be fixed for dinner. I walked into the tiny bedroom and proceeded to fall asleep in bed.

Roughly at 7:00, the Doom Slayer slipped from his quarters, only to be caught by the Marauder. Dr. Hayden’s door pinged as he was sitting there. “What?” He barked. The Marauder marched in shoving the Slayer before him. “I caught him outside his designated area.” Dr. Hayden sighed. He waved dismissively for the Marauder to leave them. He stepped outside as the Slayer stood there. He was still dressed in full armor but missing his helmet. “Why do you insist on defying me?” Dr. Hayden asked. The Slayer said nothing. “You are lucky Dr. Gates is so fond of you. I’m growing tired of you attempting to run over me and am halfway to saying you need to be killed.” “I was out of my quarters because I was coming to speak with you.” The Slayer spoke. “Why?” Dr. Hayden snapped. “Because Dr. Gates asked me to inquire about VEGA’s system files. They are needed to ensure updates for the portal.” He said. “She had the opportunity to ask me this afternoon. Why didn’t she?” “Because she fears you, more than anything. You would expect something from her.” He said. Dr. Hayden leaned back in the chair. “The files. Give them to me.” The Slayer said. Dr. Hayden stood from where he was seated. “Follow me.” He said, moving around the desk.

The Slayer followed him to a secluded area of the main level. “I cannot risk the files being taken by anyone, so I keep them hidden.” He said. The Slayer had gone silent again, not caring about why Samuel was hiding them. In part, Dr. Gates had asked him to retrieve the information, but he thought a blunt approach was the best way to go. He wasn’t afraid of what could come next, and he certainly didn’t trust Samuel. “You will wait here.” Dr. Hayden instructed before disappearing into an unknown and dark floor on the level. The Slayer could hear his footsteps echoing. His gauntlet covered hands carefully ran over the metal armor he was wearing. It made a rough screeching noise just slightly. He was thinking about _her_. About how small her frame was in comparison to himself. She was no taller than 5’8 and yet…she seemed so tiny to him. He loved how her hair fell around her face in the mornings. How soft she breathed and the little moans that fell from her lips when he touched her. He wanted her to touch _him_. He wanted her hands on him every day, every night, every noon…all the time. Just then, his intimate thoughts were interrupted with the reentrance of Dr. Hayden. He was holding a drive in his hand, it was about 4 inches by 4 inches. “Here. This is VEGA’s system information. Do you know what she’s using it for?” “Like I said, system updates on the portal you’re FORCING her to build for you. “You better watch how you speak to me. You’re on thin ice enough already as it is.” He offered the drive to the Slayer. He just yanked it from the robot’s hand. “You stay out of my way.” Samuel snarled.

The Slayer walked to where Dr. Gates’s lab was. He stood outside for a second, realizing that all of the lights were out. The only light illuminated was VEGA’s blue fluorescent bulb that was softly pulsating. The Slayer knocked on the door. VEGA suddenly started up. “Please state your name and purpose.” He said. The Slayer just reached up and placed his hand on the reader next to the door. “Oh! My apologies, Slayer. I didn’t realize you were out there.” The Slayer grunted softly as the door unlocked and opened. He stepped inside. “Where is she?” He inquired. “She’s asleep right now. Her vitals are all over the place.” VEGA said. The Slayer immediately quickened his thudding pace, walking around the doorway to find her sleeping in bed. Beads of sweat lined her forehead as her fingers constricted around the sheets she was laying on. The Slayer walked over, peeling off his gauntlet. He reached down with a single hand, pressing it to her wet forehead. Her breathing was shallow and fast. When he touched her, she didn’t move an inch. She was burning up. “VEGA, she’s burning up. She has a fever.” The Doom Slayer lifted her from where she was laying.

He rushed into the bathroom, knocking almost everything over from the little shelving units within the bathroom. He shoved the door to the shower open, nearly breaking it from its hinges. He grabbed the knob to the cold water and turned it on. Cold water sprayed down onto Dr. Gates who had been seated on the shower floor. “Elise? Elise! You’ve gotta wake up.” He said, gently patting her cheek. “Please…please.” He whimpered. She let out a harsh gasp. A rough cough vibrated her chest cavity as she leaned forward and vomited against the water that was rushing down the drain of the shower. “You’re sick…” He said. I fell back against the shower wall, blinking slowly and trying to get the taste of vomit from my mouth. My eyes felt heavy. I felt weak all over. My lids were beginning to shut when a hand slapped itself against my face. My eyes flashed open to see the Doom Slayer kneeling beside me. “You’ve gotta stay awake. You’re running a very high fever.” He said. I groaned softly. “I—I’m really sleepy.” I said. “No, no no no…you cannot go to sleep!” He snapped. I couldn’t stop myself from sleeping. I just slumped forward and fell back into a sleep.

The Slayer started to panic. He rushed out of the bathroom. He slammed his hand down on the intercom that rang in Dr. Hayden’s office. A few moments later, the Marauder stormed into the lab to find the Slayer sitting there in the bathroom. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out. “Take your hands off me!” He shouted. “You better start talking about why she’s sick.” The Marauder snapped, his fingers curling around the armor opening at the Doom Slayer's throat. “I-I don’t know anything, I came to bring her the drive and she was asleep. She’s running a fever!” He snapped. A couple of the zombies walked in and grabbed her from where she was. “You’ve gotta let me go with her.” The Slayer pleaded. “No, you will return to your quarters and wait there until you’re called.” The Marauder said. He shoved the Slayer away. He started from the bedroom and then halted in his steps. He looked over his shoulder. “You’ll do good to remember what we talked about.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will contain otherwise sensitive topics. So there will be a warning posted at the beginning.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-IDA diagnoses the sickness that Dr. Gates is suffering from as a tetanus infection. Another scan is performed on her, before they administer the antitoxin. It shows something that Dr. Hayden dismisses. The Marauder goes to VEGA to find out just what is wrong with her.

A soft and steady humming noise filled my ears as I started to wake from this sleep. My body had grown cold as I was laying completely naked on this metal surgical table. “Please, don’t move.” A robotic voice vibrated. My eyes flashed open. “Wha—What’s happening?” I asked. “Vitals are stable. Fever is broken. Administering sedative now.” I could hear the whirring of machinery. I was seemingly being ignored by whatever these things were. “I—I don’t need a sedative. I need to go—to go…” My voice trailed off. I was getting sleepy again. The metal was cold and unfeeling as my muscles grew weak and then limp. “Sedative successfully absorbed. Running an anatomical scan now.”

Dr. Hayden was standing there watching as the A.I.’s worked diligently. He was not in the operating room, but he was standing outside, looking in through the window. “Is she okay?” The Marauder asked. “She’s unwell. Her diagnostic scan says that it could be from digging around in the dirt.” He said. Just then, the intercom blipped. It flashed a red light. Dr. Hayden pressed the button. “Speak.” He ordered. “Anatomical scan shows small cuts on her hands. Most likely the cause of this illness is tetanus.” “Tetanus?” Dr. Hayden repeated. “Affirmative. It’s a bacterial infection that affects the nerves—” “I know what tetanus is.” Dr. Hayden snapped. “Can you cure it?” He asked. “No, but we can stop the spread further. It has not bonded to the nerves yet, so we can stop it there.” “How so?” “Antitoxin.” “Name?” “Tetanus immune globulin or TIG. It can be administered via needle.” “Do it now then.” He said. “Dr. Hayden, there are other complications if we give her the injection.” “Do it.” He snapped. “Of course, Dr. Hayden.”

The Slayer was sitting in his room, waiting. He hadn’t heard anything, for all he knew, she was dead.

The lab door opened, and heavy thudding footsteps fell against the ground. The moved further into the room. “VEGA?” a deep voice called out. “Yes?” “I need access to Dr. Gates’s vital readings.” “Might I ask why?” “No, you’ll give them to me.” The voice said. “You can retrieve them from the printer.” VEGA said. The person walked over and tore them from the printing tray. “Might I ask what you’re looking to achieve through these, Marauder?” He turned and narrowed his eyes as the blinking light hooked up to the portal. “Dr. Gates has tetanus. She’s very sick and Dr. Hayden won’t listen to reason. A-IDA said there was some kind of complication when administering the antitoxin, but Dr. Hayden forced their hand.” “Well, you should know something…” The Marauder’s eyes zipped over the paper. “VEGA…why are there two heartbeats on this chart?” The first one was marked **_GATES, ELIES C_**. The second one read **_UNKNOWN SPECIMEN_**. He lowered the paper. “She’s pregnant…” He mumbled. “Did you know about this?” He asked. “Of course, I knew. I performed the scan.” “How long has she been pregnant for? Does the Slayer know? Were you going to sell this information to Hayden!?” He bellowed. “I suggest you alter your tone. She’s been pregnant since the first time she and the Slayer…well, no he doesn’t know. And no, I wasn’t going to sell that information. Even if I was, why would you care? She means nothing to you.” He said.

He huffed. “It isn’t right.” “Are you going to tell Dr. Hayden?” “No! Do you know what he’d do to her? It’s better this way I suppose…” He said. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trashcan, among all of the other papers. “Are you going to tell the Slayer?” VEGA asked. “It’s not my business to tell. I’m sure Dr. Gates will tell him in her own time.” He said. The Marauder left the lab, he was going to go tell the Slayer that she was alright at least. He walked down the hallway and across the walkabout to get to the other side. When he came to the Slayer’s room, he waited outside the door. He was looking through the window for a second as the Slayer was sitting with his back to the door. The Marauder pushed the door open. The Doom Slayer was wearing his helmet this time. He looked over his shoulder. “I uh…I came to tell you she’s alright. She has a tetanus infection. I’m not really sure what it is exactly, but Dr. Hayden had her treated for it.” The Slayer said nothing. The words nearly slipped from the Marauder’s tongue, but he swallowed them. “I’m sure you’ll be able to see her soon.” The Marauder said.

Dr. Gates was transferred to the medical ward. She was asleep in her bed. Suddenly, another harsh gasp rose from her throat. I jumped awake, sitting up in bed and clawing at my chest as if something was restricting my airway. Just then, the curtain was yanked backwards by an A.I. who was standing there. I jerked my neck in their direction. “What’s going on? Where am I?” I asked. “You’re in the UAC medical ward. It’s a bit old, but Dr. Hayden has made all kinds of fascinating upgrades.” The female voice said. “Why am I here?” I asked, reaching up and running my fingers through my hair. “You were treated for tetanus. How are you feeling?” “Like—Like shit…” I groaned. I preemptively placed my hand over my mouth as my stomach started to churn. I leaned off the bed, removing my hand and vomiting into the bucket that was sitting by the bed. “You will have side effects for the next few days. Mild vomiting, coughing, aching muscles.” She said. I spit the chunks into the bucket. “That’s nice. I wish to return to my quarters.” “Regretfully impossible, you are to stay here under Dr. Hayden’s orders.” She said. “Then bring me something to eat.” I snapped.

The A.I. left and the door opened soon after. “That was quick.” I said, sitting back in bed. Samuel rounded the corner. I swallowed thickly, clutching the sheets while sitting there. “I see that A-IDA has gone to fetch you some food.” He said. “Yes, I’m finding myself rather hungry.” I said. “You look very pale.” He said, sitting down on the bed. His arm extended, fingers running across my face. I turned away. “Do not.” I said. He pulled away. “Why do you make this so difficult?” He asked, standing up. “I’m not being difficult. I’m being stern and have made up my mind. I am not interested in being your…kept woman.” I said. The words even tasted toxic on my tongue. I wanted to spit them out, most likely the trajectory of it would be on his face. I sighed, agitatedly. “How are you feeling?” He asked. “I am exhausted. I want to see the Doom Slayer.” I proposed. “No. You will not see him. You will stay away from him.” He said, rising from where he was sitting. Before I could speak anymore, A-IDA returned. She was carrying a plate of what looked like it might’ve been rice and meat at some point. I was ambivalent about eating it, but I was so hungry it didn’t matter at this point.

Meanwhile, the Marauder had taken off somewhere…more than likely to be alone with his thoughts. He was holding a piece of pertinent information that was going to destroy not just one life, but two. It was best to keep his mouth shut, but it was weighing down heavy on his mind. He sat there on the roof of the SERENITY-XX building, which overlooked the vast majority of the land. He could see as far as the horizon would stretch. He needed to say something. Rather than telling anyone of importance, he just started speaking to himself as if it was casual conversation. “It just isn’t right. How can he do this to her? How can he…take something from her?” His hands raised to his face as his head hung. “Yet, it’s not my business to say anything! I don’t want that responsibility! Or the guilt! It’s too much!!” He shouted. His chest was heaving for a moment. “It’s too much.” He said softly.

I laid there in the bed, the air was cold and disinfectant scented. I cuddled the thin blanket close to me as I tried to fall asleep. All I could think about was… _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. Sorry guys.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gates suffers greatly as she loses the baby she didn't even know she carried. And the least likely person around is there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses miscarriage. If that makes you uncomfortable, you will want to skip it.

It had been a week since I had gotten over my tetanus. However, there was another sickness in my belly that I had been feeling lately. I had been experiencing cramps and headaches of the worst kind. Today was the day that we were going to Mars, more specifically, the debris of Mars. I was standing in the bathroom of my quarters, combing out my hair when that wave of pain crashed into me like a train. I let out a high-pitched cry, falling forward and knocking my instruments into the sink. My hands flew to my stomach as I remained doubled over in insurmountable pain. I gritted my teeth together as my insides began to throb and it felt like everything was on fire. I reached out clawing at anything as I tried to hold myself up. I sunk down against the sink and onto the rug. “F-FUCK!” I shouted. My hands grew clammy and I felt lightheaded. My hands pushed against my lower abdomen as I finally got the courage to look down. Blood was pooling on the tile floor beneath me. I heard heavy footfalls. _Great. The last thing I need is to get caught by Dr. Hayden or by the Slayer._ I whimpered softly. “Please go away…” I called out in a whisper. Suddenly, the person rounded the corner, it was the Marauder. My hands were covered in blood as I looked up at him. “S-Something is very w-wrong…” I stuttered out.

I must’ve passed out because moments later, I woke up in bed. I yanked the covers back, looking for the blood. “Hey.” A voice called out. I looked over to see the Marauder sitting next to me. I scurried away from him. “You get away from me.” “N—no, I’m not going to do anything.” He said, raising his hands defensively. “I— _gah!_ I’m serious…” I said, my breath was quivering as I reached down, touching my stomach. “I’m serious too. Are you alright?” I was gasping shallowly. “N-No…I’m in a whole lot of pain.” I snarled. “Let me see.” He said. “No, don’t. Don’t you touch me…” I said, wearily sinking back down into bed. He pulled the covers free from my body. “Goddamnit, you’re going to bleed to death.” He said. My fingers extended, reaching out to me. “I think you’re suffering blood loss from the antitoxin.” “No…no something is wrong! My insides feel like they are on FIRE!” I shouted. His hand fell to cover my mouth, he was trembling slightly. “Shh—just, please be quiet.” He said. The world was growing dark again. “Stay awake! Stay awake!” The Marauder hissed. Before he could attempt to rouse her, she was out cold. He took off running out of the lab. There was something that could be used to stop the blood loss. It’s a tea. However, there’s no time to brew something like that, but chewing the raw leaves would work even quicker.

It’s called RedBean leaves. They were brought here from Urdak many centuries ago. They are famous for their particular healing properties. They grow just outside the base. He dashed outside, sprinting to the side of the building. His feet skidded against the ground as he rounded the corner. He ripped some of the leaves from the bush before running back around to building. He rushed back to the lab.

“Okay, you’ve gotta wake up. Right now…” He said, slapping his hand against her face. I felt that and my eyes fluttered open. “Open your mouth.” He instructed. “No.” I said. “If you don’t listen to me, you are going to die.” He said. I opened my mouth gingerly and he shoved something into my mouth. “Chew it…” He said. My jaw worked slowly as I was fading in and out of consciousness swiftly. He reached forward, patting my face. “Please stay awake, if you sleep…you die.” He said. My jaw continued to work until I finally had chewed the leaf to my content. It now remained a chewed small bit of mush in my mouth, resting just against my tongue. Another leaf followed, the Marauder kept shoving leaves into my mouth until I finally fell asleep again. He sighed, leaning back in the chair. “Goddamnit…” he muttered.

The Marauder spent the rest of the day with her. Although being opposed to being a babysitter to a human being, he couldn’t just let her die. His foot tapped erratically against the flooring as he sat there. She moaned softly, rolling over. He couldn’t allow her to remain in those bloodied clothes. He sifted through the clothes that were within the lab. Not much, but there was a t-shirt and some spare long underwear. He pulled the covers back. There was quite a considerable amount of blood on the sheets, they would need to be taken away and burned. He pulled her clothing off, tossing them to the side as well. He stood there for just a moment, admiring her in her naked state. Her body was small and feeble, looked to almost be broken if even breathed on too hard. Her pale complexion radiated downwards from her face to the vast expanse of flesh beneath her clothing. He reached out, but quickly retracted his hand, wanting to fight the urge to touch. Instead, he grabbed the clothing and started to dress her once more.

I awoke hours later, stricken with a drowsiness like none I had ever experienced before. I groaned quietly, sitting up. The leaves left a sour taste in my mouth, it radiated down my throat and felt like I had drank a glass of water that pennies had been soaked in. “You’re awake.” A voice called out. That same familiar voice from before. I looked over. “What happened?” He sighed. “Hemorrhaging.” He said. “What?” “There’s something I need to tell you.” He said, moving to sit over on the bed, beside me. It sunk under his heavy weight. “What is it?” I asked. “You’ve lost something.” He said. “Wha—What?” I asked. “VEGA printed me your vitals scan when you were sick and in the medical ward. And there was something on that sheet of paper that was…important information.” He said. “What are you talking about?” I asked, furrowing my brow. He sighed. “There were two heartbeat readings on that paper, yours and…another’s.” “What do you mean?” “Dr. Gates, you were…pregnant.” “I—What?” I stuttered out. “I’m sorry. I found out after you had gotten sick.” “So, I—I lost the baby? You let that happen?!” I bellowed. I grabbed him by the armor, yanking him towards me. “Hey! I didn’t LET them do anything to you. Dr. Hayden ordered the antitoxin! He forced it!” “You could’ve done something!” I cried. “I didn’t know! And _he_ doesn’t know either!” He screamed. My fingers suddenly loosened as I fell against him, sobbing bewilderedly. “Hey, come on…don’t-don’t do that...” he mumbled. My sobs were erratic and harsh gasps. “I-I—oh my god!” I shouted. The Marauder was near frozen where he was seated as I clung to him crying. Suddenly, his pale arms wrapped around me. “I’m so sorry, really I am.” He mumbled. The Marauder had never guessed that HE, of all people and demons combined, would be comforting a young woman who just lost her baby. She never even knew she was pregnant and what a way to find out indeed. Her fingernails scraped against his armor desperately.

“It’s alright.” He purred. “You—You’re n-not gonna tell him, right?” I asked. “No, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” He said. His hand rubbed her back tenderly as they continued to sit there. Moments later, she had fallen asleep. He left her lying in bed. As he stepped out of the room, Dr. Hayden was passing the lab. He stopped at her door, observing the Marauder within. “What are you doing in here?” He asked. “Dr. Gates summoned me to look after her. We aren’t going out. She’s had a severe reaction to the antitoxin and is relapsing.” He said. Dr. Hayden moved to step past him. “Then she will be relocated to the medical ward.” “No, I don’t think so. She needs rest, not your controlling misogynistic robotic hand.” “You do not speak to me in that manner!” He barked. “No, if she does not rest. She will not be able to finish the portal and we won’t get out of here.” The Marauder said. Dr. Hayden sighed. “Fine. I want a diagnostic run on her as soon as she’s well enough. Is that understood?” “Yes.” He snapped.

Dr. Hayden left the lab. The Marauder stayed standing there alone. “VEGA?” He called. “Yes?” “When she wakes, run the scan. I would like to know if there could be anymore little Doom Slayers.” “Of course.” And with that, the Marauder left the lab.

For the final time that night, I awoke. The Marauder was gone and a good thing too. I wanted a moment alone to grieve for myself. It explained a lot. With a sniffle or two, I moved from the bed, slinging my legs to the side and standing up. I shuffled into where VEGA was. “Dr. Gates? Is everything okay?” “No, VEGA. Nothing is okay right now.” “I apologize. If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to run a diagnostic scan on you. It’s for your own well being, and if you and the Slayer are considering have more children.” My brow lowered weakly. I nodded. “Just a second.” I said, getting up and moving to where the helmet was. I grabbed it and walked back over to put it on and sit down. “Go ahead.” I said, dismayed. The helmet beeped loudly for a moment. “Scan finished.” He said. “Well? Am I ruined?” I asked. He sighed. “It seems so…I’m sorry, Dr. Gates. The antitoxin must’ve had an adverse reaction. It caused the miscarriage. It’s not uncommon for women to become barren after—” I slumped forward, placing my hand over my face and sobbing. “Stop talking about it like I’m a science experiment! I’m a human being! I’m a woman, more specifically, who has now lost her ONLY purpose! You wouldn’t understand that so don’t you lecture me!” VEGA went quiet as my breathless cries vibrated the still air about us. “I’m sorry, Dr. Gates.” He said. I wiped my face. “It’s fine…I just—just need to focus on what’s important.” “Might I advise—” “No, you may not.” I snapped. I tore the helmet from my head and nearly threw it on the desk. “I need to go shower.” I gritted, rising from the chair and walking towards the bathroom.

Since the day had been wasted, for lack of a better word, with all the bullshit I was going through, I opted to just work on some of the mechanics that will allow the portal to operate correctly. The mood was lightened a little, but I still found myself falling back into that familiarly depressive mindset. “I must admit Dr. Gates, your knowledge astounds even me sometimes.” VEGA teased. “Well, I know a thing or two about this kind of stuff.” “It seems like you and the Slayer are equally matched then.” I scoffed. “Yeah, right. A beautiful scientist working for a robot that wants to destroy the Earth and a universal singularity that’s responsible for bringing justice to the ENTIRE multiverse. What is this? A Svenghoulie movie?” “Don’t be so blasé. For what it’s worth, I think you and the Doom Slayer make a wonderful team.” “You’re just trying to butter me up.” I said. “No, I genuinely think so. I mean, maybe I was a little standoffish at the beginning because it did feel like you were…taking my place.” He said. There was a hint of disdain in his voice, showing about as much emotion as robots can. “Taking your place?” I scoffed again. “VEGA, you are—well, for one, you do all the things _I_ could never do. And for two, you and the Slayer are basically inseparable.” He was quiet.

“It just seemed that way. You were…helpless and the Slayer had a purpose.” I wrinkled my brow. “Obviously I cannot give him purpose because I’m a machine. I don’t really…feel, I guess is the word?” “I didn’t think the Slayer really had emotions either.” “He does, he just keeps quiet about it.” VEGA said. I felt like VEGA was speaking out of guilt maybe but didn’t press the issue. Surely, he doesn’t contain the ability to be mad, but he can still refuse to help me if pressured. Just as I was finishing the blueprints and organizing everything on my desk for tomorrow, there was a knock at the door. I turned to see the Marauder standing there. I walked over and opened the door. “Whatever you want, whatever this is, I’m not interested. Tell Dr. Hayden—” He quickly cut me off. “I’m not here because of Dr. Hayden. I’m here because I wanted see if you were okay.” “I’m fine.” I snarled. “Let me see.” He said, stepping into the lab. “VEGA? How was the scan?” I immediately interjected. “VEGA, shut down.” I prompted. The blue light instantly faded from view. “You don’t need to know the intimate details of my scan.” I said. “Yes, I do.” He sat down on the desk. “It isn’t your business.” “It might not be my business, but would you rather me keep your secret or Dr. Hayden?” _He does have a point._ I thought. I sighed in irritation. “VEGA?” I said.

The A.I. instantly powered up again. “Welcome to VEGA systems. Main power rebooting.” The voice resonated heavily before VEGA’s friendly voice rang out. “Please state name and ID number.” “VEGA, skip the formalities.” “Oh, welcome Dr. Gates.” “VEGA, can you print out the last vital scan?” “Printing now.” VEGA’s voice sounded off. The paper printed from the hub. “Dr. Gates, could the Marauder and I speak alone?” VEGA asked. I went quiet. “I just know how much…distress it put you in earlier and I wouldn’t want you to—” “It’s fine. I can handle it.” VEGA sighed. “It seems that the antitoxin and the miscarriage combined have rendered Dr. Gates b—infertile.” He said. I just looked away. It was clear that the look on the Marauder’s face was a small bit shocked, but it was expected. He sighed. “That was all I needed to know.” He said. He stood from leaning against the desk and stepped around me, but not before pausing to glance over his shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry.” “It’s not worth anything.” I snapped. He just nodded his head and moved out the door. “Dr. Gates?” “Let’s just get back to work, VEGA.” I said, being dismissive.

Later that night, I found myself tossing and turning in bed. The phantom pain in my stomach lingered. I sighed looking up at the ceiling. This felt much like that first night with the Doom Slayer. The mounting anxiety and sexual tension that soared through my veins before I rose from my bed and left my chambers to see him. What followed was sexual desperation, ease and…and love. I supposed it made little difference because I didn’t know I was pregnant. Still, the shock of going through it and then having the LEAST LIKELY person imaginable comforting me was…interesting. I turned over once more, VEGA’s bright blue light gave a soft glow to the opposing room which would only be seen through the doorway. Another sigh left my lips. I want him. I want him here with me, right now and forever. To comfort, to look after, to care for, and to protect. I finally got angry with myself and threw the covers away. I sat up. The Marauder had been kind enough to dress me, which I didn’t mind at all. However, his choice of colors was a little off. He had dressed me in grey long underwear and a red shirt from the UAC. I disapprove of the color red, but anything works at this point.

I stood up, feet slipping into the canvas shoes that were sitting on the ground below the bed. I stretched slightly, walking into the lab and standing there. I crossed my arms. My own mind was going to be the death of me sooner or later, most likely the former. “Goddamnit.” I grumbled, grabbing the sweater off the chair and heading for the door handle. As my fingers wrapped around the handle, VEGA spoke. “Dr. Gates?” He asked. I sighed, leaning my head against the door. “VEGA, please…” I said. “Be safe.” He said. I nodded my head as it still remained against the door. I just tightened my grip and opened the door. I stepped out, allowing the door to sink shut. Rumbling footsteps could be heard off in the distance. I walked towards the exit of the hallway. Most of the building had been ripped in half, leaving only a single walkabout present to connect the buildings. It was a rather comical thing to see and to know of. That a Titan could otherwise rip apart an entire building, but not touch a teensy little walkabout. That familiar orange glow lit up the walkway for me as I stepped out into the open air. I took a deep inhale smelling the stench of rotted flesh, old blood and new blood alike as well as the burning stench of human beings.

I stepped towards the railing, leaning against it and just watching. The humid and warm air blew over my face as I stood there. “It’s late, shouldn’t you be in bed?” A voice called out behind me. I turned around to see the Marauder standing there. Here lately, it seems like our interactions are fruitful. “Must you always lurk around the corner somewhere?” I asked. “Technically it’s my job to be your babysitter.” “Don’t remind me.” I grumbled. “And don’t think I derive pleasure in it either. I personally think it’s a waste of my very valuable time, however, I think maybe we could use your little experience today as a jumping off point for a _nicer_ relationship.” He said. I rolled my eyes. He walked up to stand beside me. “I couldn’t sleep. That’s why I’m out here.” I admitted. “I figured as much.” He said. “Why are you out here?” I asked. “Demons don’t sleep. I have to be on guard for Dr. Hayden 24/7 almost.” I scoffed. “I thought your time was valuable. Not to be wasted.” “ON guard. Not _GUARDING_.” He sneered looking over at me. I just smiled, looking at him. “So, can I ask you something?” The Marauder inquired. “Ask away, I suppose.” “Why did you run?”

I turned towards him, furrowing my brow. “Run?” “From Dr. Hayden? From Mars.” He said. “Oh…I ran because I didn’t agree at what happened on Mars. I was sick of Dr. Hayden and his controlling antics.” I said, my voice trailing off. “Sounds like there was something more.” He said. “Well…” In reality, there was something more to the reasons why I left.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gates remembers what happened the day the Slayer came to retrieve the BFG from the UAC compound on Mars's moon. Dr. Hayden's true nature is unveiled and Dr. Gates remembers her first time seeing...the Doom Slayer.

My fist balled, knocking lightly against the wooden door to Dr. Hayden’s office. “Samuel?” I asked. The door creaked open. The office was empty. I sighed, looking at the mess that was on the desk. I walked in. “Oh, Samuel.” I said, walking over to the desk and starting to gather up some of the information. I shook my head as my hands started to clear away all of the papers that were on the desk when something caught my eye. I sat down at the desk, my brow furrowed. “What the hell have you been doing?” Scattered all over the desk were copious amounts of paper that fell under **Classified Documents: Argent Energy**. Certain parts of sentences were blacked out as well as names, important dates and other numbers. It seemed that Dr. Hayden had pulled out all the files on Olivia Pierce. I couldn’t figure out what he was trying to get at. On accident, I raised my elbow a little too high and knocked over the recorder that was resting on the desk. It tumbled to the floor before it clicked on.

Dr. Hayden’s voice echoed from the other side of the recording device. “You have to tell me what to do…” He said. Another voice soon accompanied his. It was the voice of a woman, raspy and wheezy. “You have to do what’s good for us, soon they will realize it’s good for them as well.” She said. “I don’t—” “You must succeed where Dr. Pierce failed, you must revive my world before it’s too late.” “What is to become of the Slayer?” “Give him purpose. Remind him of who he is, and he too shall fall in line. If he doesn’t, let him be destroyed along with all the others.” She said. “As you wish…” Dr. Hayden’s voice was the last on the recording. What followed was something that nightmares are made of. Blood curdling screams echoed through the speakers, they were preceded by gurgling and choking noises. My heart started to pound in my chest. “Going through my things?” A voice asked. I gasped and jumped up, clicking off the recorder. I looked up to see Dr. Hayden standing there. “I—I wasn’t…I just thought—your desk w-wa-was a mess.” He chuckled, stepping into the office. “It’s fine. You’ve always been my little maid.” He said. I finished organizing the papers, placing the recorder behind my back.

I stood from the chair. My eyes were averted from his white face, that blue light illuminating between the dividing plates. “I-I was just coming to make sure that everything was in order with the meeting.” I said. “Mm-hm…” He said, moving over to me. His fingers extended, towards my face. “Look at me.” He said. I chuckled. “There’s nothing to really look at.” I said. His cold hand pressed against my face. “I should…go.” I said, pulling away. “You don’t have to. The meeting is not for another hour or so…” He said, his other hand fell against my waist, causing me to gasp. “I have work to do.” I sternly said. He hummed, his hand dropping down past the hem of my dress. “Dr. Hayden, this is not—take your hands off me.” I snapped. My hands pressed against his body, wanting to shove him away if not attempting to do so. His hands continued to explore without mercy. “Dr. Hayden, please…” I whimpered. He retracted his hands. “Get out of my office.” He said. It was always so difficult to read his emotions, if he had any.

I scurried away from him, rushing towards the door when he called out to me. “Dr. Gates?” I halted in my steps. “My recorder.” He said. I turned around, placing the recorder on the table by the door and rushing back out. I fell against the door, breathing heavily as I rushed back to my lab. I needed to sort through my feelings and figure out just what the hell happened. Moments later, I found myself in the bathroom, splashing some water on my throat to try and get rid of the redness in my cheeks before this meeting. I didn’t want to think about Dr. Hayden’s cold and metallic hands all over my body. I wanted to run downstairs to the lower level and shower, to attempt to scrub his fingertips from my legs and hips. I leaned against the sink when a group of female employees came walking in all chattering about something.

My heels thumped against the tile flooring as I walked down the hallway. A large arm of folders and papers rested between my chest and bent arm. A steaming cup of coffee rested in my hand, two creams, two sugars…like usual. I was wearing a black dress with stockings and leather heels. My hair was pulled half up and half down. I was wearing a white lab coat over the dress. It was split open and my ID tag was clipped to the breast pocket. It had my photograph, my name, ID number and floor level. I was on my way to an intro meeting regarding the hellish plague which had slowly started to branch out from Mars.

Since abandoning the original Mars UAC compound, we had moved to one of Mars’s moons. Breaking away from the UAC to become the ARC, dedicated to fighting the demonic presence on Mars and Earth, many of us still remain loyal to the UAC. My name is Dr. Elise Catherine Gates. I work very closely with Dr. Samuel Hayden, who was responsible for starting the original ARC. I took the place of my predecessor, a one Olivia Pierce, who was disbarred after stealing Argent Energy and throwing us into this literal hellhole in which we now reside. I’m 24, but don’t let my age fool you. I’ve got the smarts even with a young face. Many men who work here don’t really appreciate a young, educated woman putting them in their place. And of course, here’s one now. “Good morning, Captain Amos. Is everything in order?” He sighed audibly. “May I take that as a yes?” I asked. He just pushed the door open and we walked inside. Captain John Amos runs the Resistance army, and he does not like me.

We walked into a large conference room. Seated in the room were several men of importance, including Dr. Hayden. I usually sit on Dr. Hayden’s right side. I walked over, heads swiveling to see me. I took a seat. “Alright, if everyone is ready, we can begin.” Dr. Hayden said, standing. He walked around to where the screen was, pressing a couple buttons to being the presentation. I shuffled through my papers and pulled out a notepad to write on. He started talking about the repairs that were fixing to be done to the BFG to help contain the demonic presences that are inching ever so close to our location. And also how the Slayer is attempting to contain the spread that has consumed most of Earth. Just then, the alarm overhead started to blare. “Ugh! What now?!” Dr. Hayden shouted. _“Warning. Warning. The Doom Slayer has entered the facility.”_ The automated system sounded off. _The Doom Slayer?_ I thought. All of the surrounding men jumped up and went rushing out of the room.

“Stay here.” Dr. Hayden instructed. “No, I really think I should—” “I said stay.” He snapped, moving towards the door. He quickly ducked out. The alarm system continued to blare, vibrating my eardrums to their core. _“Warning. BFG 10,000 firing.”_ Right after the automated message, the entire building began to shake. The BFG is not supposed to be operational right now, it needs repairs. I jumped up and immediately went running out into the hallway. People were running all over, almost in a panic like state. “Hey! Hey!” I shouted, grabbing the intern by the jumpsuit. I yanked him over. “What’s going on?” I asked. “The—the…the—” “The what?! Spit it out!” Just then, the BFG fired again and the building started to shake even more. I nearly lost my footing as I stumbled forward, while still clinging to the intern. He wiggled away from me and took off running. Just then a female voice came over the intercom. “Security please be on high alert. The Slayer is within the facility. I repeat, the Slayer is in the facility.” The message continued repeating over and over. I need to find Dr. Hayden. I took off running in the direction of his office.

I came running around the corner to find Samuel standing at one of the main computers. “Dr. Hayden, what are you doing?!” I shouted. He turned around, the light between the plates was beginning to grow red. “I told you to stay put!” He bellowed. Just then, a portal behind him opened and demons began to flood out of the portal. “Y-You—You did this?!” I shouted. “I did this so that we could have a chance to start something new!” “You’re going to kill millions of innocent people!” “Don’t you see that this is our chance to have renewal!? I am doing this for me and for you!” He moved forward, extending his arms and hands to me. I immediately backed away. “No…no, you didn’t. You _wouldn’t_.” I said. “Yes, I would, and you’re going to help me and be satisfied with how I have done EVERYTHING for you!” He reached out, grabbing me by the arm. I pulled away. “Don’t you touch me!” I screamed. Before anything more could happen, I took off running, leaving Samuel to his own fate with the demons. I took off running, I didn’t even know where I was running to or who I was running from. As I rounded the corner, I was not listening to the alarms or the voices that were coming over the intercom. I stopped just as the window to see the BFG swiveling in around to point at the surface of Mars.

_“Demonic presence approaching maximum level, please move to the nearest evacuation pod.”_ That bright green light faded from view just as quickly as it had emerged. _“Warning, evacuees proceed to the nearest pod. The Slayer has control of the BFG. I repeat, the Slayer has control of the BFG.”_ I took off running away from the window. Just as I came around the corner, I slammed into someone. My fingers landed against cold metal as I looked up. My white lab coat had suddenly become covered in fresh blood. I looked up, trembling. The Doom Slayer stood about 6’8”, he looked down at me. He was holding what looked like a shotgun in his hand while the BFG was strapped to his backside. His hand reached forward, pressing against my breasts and pushing me back. He grunted softly as he stepped around me. My heart was pounding wildly as I watched him walked through the black void with the glowing blue ring. I turned to rush in the opposing direction.

Using the stairs, I stripped off my clothes until I was down to my underwear. I shoved the door open on the basement level. Quickly moving to grab the suit that was hanging up. I shoved myself into the suit, zipping it up and grabbing a helmet to go with it. The alarms continued to blare on the floors above me. I quickly started typing on the computer, my fingers flying to get the main portal open on this floor. “Clearance is required for further procession.” “Goddamnit! I don’t have my ID! OVERRIDE IT!” I shouted, slamming my finger against the ‘Esc’ key. “Override accepted. Portal opening now.” The voice said. The room filled with a deep whirring noise and a vibrating sound. I programmed the helmet and then the portal opened. Not knowing what was on the other side of the portal, I grabbed one of the plasma guns from the shelf nearby. Slowly the building stated to crack and creak as it shook more and more. Slowly, the concrete started to crumble as I stepped onto the platform. I looked behind myself one final time before stepping through the void. Then, the whole world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is relatively short, but it explains certain things.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauder, Dr. Gates and the Doom Slayer leave to Mars in search other crystal that will power the time portal. When Dr. Gates and the Marauder return to the Base without the Slayer this triggers Dr. Hayden to do something dangerous.

“Seems like you’ve been through a lot.” The Marauder said. I shook my head. “Yeah, it’s whatever…it’s not like it matters.” I said, turning around and leaning against the railing. “So, what about you? What’s your story?” I asked. He scoffed. “Well, you know, all the books and myths claim that the demons were once human beings before the Khan Maykr extracted their souls. So…do you remember anything before that?” I asked. He grunted. “I’ve never had anyone ask me a question like that.” He said, reaching up and rubbing his hand under his chin. “It’s okay if you don’t remember.” I said. “No…I just—” He sighed. “I don’t remember. You know, when people demand you do things a certain way for so long…it becomes habit and then, it becomes your life.” He said. “You’re just doing what you’re told. It’s not a big deal.” I said. “But I…” “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Forget I asked.” “Will you shut up? God, what is it with educated humans not being able to shut up? You think you’d be grateful that I saved your life.” My brows shot up. “You know what? It’s getting late…I think I’m going to head to bed.” I said. I stepped away from the railing and started back to the hallway when he grabbed me. “Listen, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I feel compelled to apologize, but I am.” I gave a soft smile. “It’s fine. And for what it’s worth, thank you.” I pulled away from his touch, continuing my journey down the hallway to my bedroom.

I walked in and sat down on the bed. I really was exhausted and ready for this day to be finished. I swung my legs up onto the mattress and snuggled under the covers. My head rested against the pillow as my eyes started to grow heavy.

The Doom Slayer was sitting on the bed. He was using the sharpening stone from his belt that was strapped to his suit. He was sharpening the blade that was attached to one of his gauntlets. He hadn’t seen Elise in days it felt like. Just then, there was a knock at the door. The blade slid back into its rightful place on his forearm. He slung his legs off the bed, standing up and walking towards the door. The door was pushed open and the Marauder stepped inside. “Don’t get upset. I’m here to tell you that she’s alright.” He said. “I want to see her.” “I wish you could, but just…give her some time. She needs rest, not your…insatiable appetite.” He said. “That isn’t why I want to see her. I would like _proof_ that she’s okay.” “Which I have none to give. I’m sorry. All I can tell you is that she’s fine.” The Marauder said. “That isn’t good enough!” The Slayer bellowed. “Then what is?! I cannot let you go down there, and she cannot be caught coming here! Especially now that…” “That what?” The Slayer asked. “Now that Dr. Hayden is being overprotective. He’s watching her and he’s probably watching me right now.” The Doom Slayer sighed. “First light in the morning. You can see her. I’ll make sure of it.” The Marauder said. He turned around and left the room, leaving the Slayer standing there.

The Marauder stepped into his quarters. “You are not a nursemaid.” A voice sounded off. The Marauder squinted his eyes in the darkness before reaching for the light switch and turning it on. Dr. Hayden was seated in a chair to the farther side of the room. “Why are you in here and what are you talking about?” “I recall you saying you didn’t want to be Dr. Gates’s babysitter and yet you’ve spent all day with her.” Dr. Hayden said. “She’s suffering an adverse reaction to the antitoxin because of your carelessness.” The Marauder snapped. “She’s not in any position to make choices for herself.” “You put her in a life-threatening situation!” “DO NOT SPEAK OUT OF TURN!” Dr. Hayden jumped up from where he was seated, towering over the Marauder. He went silent, teeth gritted in response. “I will not have you turning against me. You and I are allies until the Khan says otherwise. The portal is almost complete, and I want you to see it through. Once it is finished, we will take a little journey to Sentinel Prime.” He stepped around the Marauder, walking towards the door. “What for?” He asked. “It’s time for the Slayer to be judged once more before his death.” Dr. Hayden said. The door opened and his loud footsteps echoed against the metal floor as he retreated down the hallway.

The Marauder just moved about the domicile, doing whatever things he spends his spare time doing. What Samuel was planning wasn’t right and it was dangerous. It could cause the Slayer to revert to a state of mind that he had long since forgotten. A state of mind that would be detrimental to Dr. Gates and possibly their relationship. “Why do I care about that so much?!” He bellowed. He was getting frustrated with his own mind.

I awoke in the early morning hours. I was feeling considerably good, aside from a slight stomachache. I sat up in the clothes and started to move from the bed. There was a buzzing at the door and then it came open. I ran my hands over my face. “I brought you something to eat. As soon as you’re ready, we’ll go.” The Marauder said. He handed me a piece of fruit. “What is this?” I groaned. He muttered something under his breath. “It’s uh…like, what’s that red fruit that grows on trees? On Earth?” “Uh…” I chuckled. “An apple?” I asked. “Yeah, I think that’s it. It’s like that; they grow on Argent D’Nur. You’ll like how they taste.” I stood up, stretching. “How do you feel?” He asked. “Why are you so concerned with my wellbeing?” I asked. “Like I said, it’s my job to make sure that you stay alive.” “Could you please leave so I can get dressed?” I asked, reaching down and grasping the hem of my shirt. He just turned around. I sighed. “Not what I meant but suit yourself.” I said, pulled the shirt from my body, tossing it on the bed.

The pants came next ending up on the bed as well. I pulled on my bra and my underwear. “Hand me the suit.” I said. It was sitting on the chair near the door. “How do you expect me to do that AND not look at you?” He asked. I groaned. “I swear to god, you are all alike.” I said, stepping around him and yanking the suit from the chair. “You don’t know many demons.” “I was talking about men. None of you can multitask to save your own skin.” “I’ll have you know that I am a great—!” “Yeah, yeah…great warrior. Still dumb like every man.” I said. “Do not mock me.” He said. “And do you know how I can prove that you are like all other men?” “How?” “The way you look at me.” “I don’t look at you in any way.” He said. “Sure you do, it’s the only time I see your eyes glow with something more than demonic sanction. You’ve looked at me with a hungry lust. You look at me like the Doom Slayer does.” “Stop.” He snapped. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Okay, come on, demon boy.” I said, zipping up my suit and walking towards the door. I grabbed my helmet and my bag, along with all the plans and list of material I still needed. I also had several shovels tied together, I slung them over my shoulder.

As we stepped out into the sunlight, the Doom Slayer was waiting on the ramp. He was sitting and swinging his legs like a child. “Having fun?” I asked. His head jerked in my direction, looking excitedly. I came walking towards him. He scrambled to his feet. **_You’re okay._** He signed. I nodded my head. “Yes, I am fine.” I said. **_Hug?_** He asked. “Not here. Not yet. Come on.” I said, walking down the ramp. The Slayer followed me as he was followed by the Marauder behind. I sighed. “VEGA, where are we going?” I asked. “Mars, Dr. Gates. BETA-B24 to be exact.” “Then let’s go.” I said. “Opening the portal now.” I took a step forward and the Doom Slayer grabbed me by the arm. **_I go first. You wait._** He signed. I nodded my head. He stepped through the portal first. I came second and the Marauder came after me. Going through portals is not as easy as one might think. Rather it hurts when you come through the other side. Your body aches and there’s no way to tell if you’re going to _step_ onto the ground or fall from the sky onto it. The Slayer extended his hand as mine found its way through the blackened void. I stepped out and onto the red Earth. **_Beautiful?_** He asked. I smiled and nodded. **_Like you._** He signed. He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my body. My hands moved along the armored backside, feeling the ridges from under the gloves I was wearing. He sighed heavily.

We pulled apart as the Marauder stepped through the portal. “Where to now, VEGA?” I asked. “My scanners indicate that the crystal is somewhere below your feet.” He said. “How far down?” I asked. “Directly in the middle of the meteor.” VEGA said. I groaned. I pulled the shovels from my shoulder, tossing them on the ground. “Grab a shovel, boys. We have to dig.” I said. The Marauder groaned disapprovingly. I shoved the shovel at him. “Dig.” I snapped. And with that, the three of us started to dig. The Slayer slammed the shovel head down into the ground. I was sitting down away from the two of them. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself.” The Marauder said. The Slayer looked in my direction. “I’m fine, really.” I said, being dismissive. A mound of red dirt slowly began to pile up near the hole that was being dug. It was getting hot. “How far are we, VEGA?” I asked. “Reaching the halfway point.” He answered. **_I have to get down in the hole to dig the rest of the way._** “You’ll do no such thing.” The Marauder snapped. “Boys, please. I’m not in the mood for fighting. The Doom Slayer will go much faster, just allow him to do it.” I said. The Slayer jumped down into the hole to finish digging.

He slammed the shovel into the dirt and a bright orange glow started to illuminate from under the dirt. “The Slayer has located the crystal.” VEGA said. He reached down, sifting through the dirt to find that glowing jagged piece of crystal that was beneath it. He lifted up before pulling himself up from the hole. I walked over, kneeling beside him and helping him a little. “You okay?” I asked. He nodded his head. I grabbed the crystal from the ground. I dusted it off and placed it in the bag I had brought along. “VEGA, is there anything else we need here?” I asked. “My sensors indicate that the lights you need might be on ALPHA-D10.” I groaned. “I can open a portal for you if you like.” **_I’ll go. You stay here. We meet back on Earth._** “No, either we all go or none of us go.” The Marauder snapped. The Doom Slayer lunged at him. “Stop.” I said, placing my hands on their chests to stop them. “The Slayer goes alone, or you go with him.” “You cannot return to base alone.” “I am not fit to travel to the ALPHA side. He goes alone or you go with him.” I repeated. The Marauder furrowed his brow, narrowed eyes glowing. “You will come back.” He growled. **_I will. I won’t abandon her._** The Slayer signed. “Please be safe.” I said. He nodded.

“VEGA, open the portal to ALPHA and then open one back to Earth. We’re splitting up.” I said. “Very well, Dr. Gates.” VEGA responded. The Slayer walked through the portal and it closed. “Come on.” The Marauder said, tugging me along. The second portal opened, and we walked through. Dr. Hayden was waiting. “Where is he?” He asked. “ALPHA-D10.” The Marauder answered. “You let him go?” His tone was almost too cool and composed. “No. He went to retrieve what I needed.” I said. “And just what might that be?” He asked. “Two transporter bulbs. To replace the ones that were shattered.” I said. Suddenly, he took thundering steps forward, down the ramp towards me. His hand extended, fingers wrapping around my throat. “DARE YOU LIE TO ME!” He bellowed. His grip was tight around my throat as he started to lift me from my feet. My hands beat against and fingernails scratched at his metallic appendage, trying to pry it free from around my throat. “Dr. Hayden, stop! She’s not well, you could snap her neck!” The Marauder shouted, trying to get him off. Dr. Hayden used his free hand and shoved the Marauder down into the dirt. “STAY OUT OF MY WAY!” Samuel shouted. “S-S—Samuel…please—” “Please what?! Allow you to walk all over me?!” He bellowed. “N-No!” I tried to speak. The world was beginning to swirl around.

The Marauder came into watery and blurred view. Their voices started to get drowned out as my mind was fading from view. “You’re killing her!” He screamed. “AND I’LL KILL YOU TOO!” He snarled, shoving him back.

“My sensors are indicating the bulbs are somewhere in this vicinity.” VEGA sounded off. The Slayer seemed to just be walking around aimlessly on this rock that was floating through space. “You seem to be taking your time. Do you not wish to return to base?” VEGA asked. “I must warn you that if you choose to not return—” The Slayer grunted, dismissively. “They are extremely close. Just go through that door.” VEGA said. The Slayer grabbed the door and tore it from it’s hinges. “You could be a little less eager.” VEGA said. Sitting there was a portal in perfectly good shape. It begged the question of why Dr. Hayden was building a portal when there’s a perfectly good one right here. The Slayer walked over and pulled some of the bulbs loose. **_More?_** The Slayer questioned. “Dr. Gates still needs the battery backup for the portal.” The Slayer looked towards the stand that the portal was resting on. Within the stand was the battery. He took his gauntlet covered fist, slamming it against the metal. It was like tearing paper. The metal was crush instantly and he ripped it open. “You must be careful. Damage to the batteries means the portal will not work.” He waved his hand dismissively. He reached in among the shrapnel and debris and his finger curled around the handle of the bright blue battery that was connected. While the light was glowing, it was not on. He pulled out the battery and placed it on the ground. He then reached in to grasp the other one. Once pulling it free, he grabbed them both and left. The bulbs were tucked within his suit, careful to not crush them. VEGA opened the portal and he stepped through.

Upon coming out, he dropped the batteries on the ground to observe Dr. Hayden dragging Elise up the ramp by her hair. She was kicking and screaming. There was deep purple, almost black bruising around her throat. The Marauder was standing there. The Slayer walked up behind him, grabbing him by the horn and yanking him backwards. “Hey! Let go!” He shouted, jerking away. He tapped his hands against the armor on his chest. It made an awful clanking noise. “There was nothing I could do and if you try to interfere, you’ll make it worse.” He sighed and the Slayer took a step forward. The Marauder placed his hands on the armor. “Don’t!” He snapped.

“Take your hands off me, you metal ABOMINATION!” I screamed. His fingers contracted around my hair, mercilessly and almost ripping the hair from the follicles. He started to lift me from the air as I continued to scream more, mostly out of frustration and anger, but also out of pain. He slammed me against the wall. “You will tell me where he is!” He bellowed. “I told you! HE’S ON ALPHA!” I was met with a rather harsh slap against my face. “You lie! You took him with you and then let him go!” He screamed. “I would never!” I shouted. Droplets of spit sprayed across the white plates of his face. He pulled me away from the wall, only to slam me back against it harder. Pain erratically singed against my back, like billows of fire it spread through the nerves. “I hate you!” I screamed. I was losing the fight to be angry and it was all turning into bouts of tears and pain. “Tell me the truth!” He screamed. He raised his hand once more to slap me. I squeezed my eyes shut, gearing up for the stinging pain when it never arrived. All I heard was what sounded like metal crashing against metal. My eyes opened to see the Slayer had intervened (despite the Marauder’s pleas not to do so). Dr. Hayden jerked his arm from the Slayer’s grip. “The more you intervene…the more pain she suffers.” He said. “If you want me to build this portal, you cannot beat me relentlessly.” I snapped. His hand released from my hair and I fell down to the ground, landing among the blood soaked tentacles beneath.

I sat there, looking up at him. I could feel my cheek bruising from the slapping. The Slayer reached down, helping me up. His fingers brushed against the mark. I pulled away with annoyance peppering the response I gave. “I’m fine.” I said. **_Not fine. You’re hurt._** He signed. His hands moved out to touch me again. I slapped his hands away. “I said I’m fine.” I snarled. His shoulders shrunk a little. “Just—Just go.” I said, tearfully. He reached into his suit, grabbing something. It was the bulbs. He handed them to me. “Thank you.” I said. He turned around and walked away from me. The Marauder came from behind him, toting the batteries. I wiped my eyes as the Marauder walked up. “Just take them to the lab, please.” I instructed. He stepped around me, taking the batteries to the lab.

I really shouldn’t have snapped at the Slayer. He was only trying to help and I feel like I am falling into the trap that Dr. Hayden was shoving us into. I sighed. Perhaps time away from the Slayer is what I need. I just don’t want to cold shoulder him because I do love him, but it’s the only way to get Samuel off my back for good. I just walked into the lab and started work. “Thank you for helping.” “It wasn’t me you need to be thanking. And it was pretty harsh how you shooed him off like that.” “I know, I wasn’t trying to be mean.” I said. “You should put some ice on that.” He said, referencing my face. “Really? Where do you expect me to find ice?” “A pinky steak would do just fine. I’ll go get one.” He said. “No, it’s fine. I don’t require a pinky steak on my face. I’ll just use some cold water, let it bruise up and move on with my life.” I said.

Later that night, when I was finally alone, I had finished work. “All that’s left to do is test it.” I said. “There’s a plausibility that it will not work.” VEGA said. “Well, that’s why it’s called a test run. No telling where it’ll come out at.” I said. “You should find someone to test it on.” “Yeah right, do you realize how low THAT probability is?” I asked. I sighed. “I don’t want to think about that right now, VEGA. I just want some sleep. I’ve earned it.” I said. I shut off all the lights and retreated to the bedroom.

Dr. Hayden was sitting in his office, hands folded together as he gazed out the window. That window had become seemingly the only activity he really enjoyed in this hellish place. _Incoming transmission, Dr. Hayden._ A-IDA spoke out. He pressed the answer button. “Sir, you wished to be informed when the portal was finished.” An automated voice answered. “Has she tested it?” “No, sir. Not yet. I am going to push for her to test it tomorrow.” The voice responded. “Good. Thank you, VEGA.” Dr. Hayden said. Unbeknownst to Dr. Gates, VEGA had secretly been communicating with Dr. Hayden about almost everything. The one thing he had failed to mention was the pregnancy and the loss of her baby. “You deserve my loyalty over everything, sir. Even the Doom Slayer.” “Hmm…” Dr. Hayden pressed the end button and the transmission was terminated. VEGA would have to be gotten rid of sooner or later too. It would crush Dr. Hayden to destroy what he regarded as his greatest creation, but if VEGA would turn on the Doom Slayer…he’d turn on Samuel too. It’s a risk he cannot afford to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late update, babies. I'm sorry.


End file.
